A New Beginning
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: Sequel to Renesmee's Best Friend. Kimmy and Alex are back! What will happen when the two of them fall in love, but not with each other. What will happen when they fall in love with two humans? R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_** Before I begin the sequel to Renesmee's Best Friend, I would just like to thank starXX for helping me with the title and some of the characters that are going to be important in this story.**

**And now onto Renesmee's Best Friend's sequel, ****A New Beginning****!**

It's been two year since Alex and I were turned, and we were happy. We weren't allowed out of the house because of us being newborns for a long time, but we were finally going to be able to get out today. Today was to be our first day of school, and we were going to be freshmen. Alex and I were going to be twins. We looked so much alike that we didn't have a care in the world, and we were also close, but there was nothing physical between us as much as the other Cullen's tried to make it. We just weren't meant to be together like that. We were always hanging out at nights also because everyone else was with their loved ones besides Jacob and Renesmee who were sleeping. Sometimes I wondered how they could sleep through all the noise in the house though. It just makes me want to get away from them sometimes.

"Are you ready, Kimmy," Alice questioned as she came into my room. She was my 'sister'. She never ranted about me and fashion as much as she did with Bella, my best friend's mother. I was the one that had my own style, and no one else minded it.

"I sure am," I said with glee as I looked at my dress one more time. It was a cute. (_**AN**_**: Outfit is on profile**)

"You look gorgeous, and you're going to make boys drool," Alice stated. I heard Alex growl from his room. He was still protective of me. I now knew why though. If the leaders of the Volturi ever learned of my power, I would be on the top of their list to try and capture, even if it meant hurting my family. I would never let that happen though. I could freeze time and tear them apart if they tried anything on my family.

"Let's go, Kimmy," Alice sighed as grabbed my arm. She dragged me all the way downstairs.

"Everyone ready," Bella questioned as she met us at the bottom of the stairs. We all nodded.

"Let's get this over with," Rosalie sighed.

"It's going to be one long year for you if you want to get this over with," I stated. Everyone started laughing, even Rosalie. We soon were all in the cars. It was so nice to be able to get out of the vehicle when we got to school. Alex and I weren't allowed to drive cars yet though, and they were making us go through some lame courses. I wasn't excited for that part.

Edward finally parked the car, and Alex and I got out of it. I looked around as I looked at the first pure humans that I have seen in a year. I wouldn't be able to count Jacob and Renesmee as humans really. They have another creature in them also.

"Ready," Alex asked from behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Let's rock their world," I said as I started our secret handshake. We had started one on one of the nights that we were alone. The family has never seen it, so they watched us as much as the humans did. After we were done, they rolled their eyes at us as if they've seen it before. We just ignored them and started walking towards the school to the office. The others were already at school because they were all in different grades, but we were the ones starting as freshmen this year.

Just as we were about to head out of the parking lot, I heard a motorcycle behind me. I turned my head to see it behind us, and he was right behind us. He soon parked and when he took off his helmet, I felt like I fell in love. I quickly turned around so Edward, Jasper and Alex wouldn't notice. I couldn't get his image out of my mind though. He had shoulder length brown hair and he had the best leather jacket on. I don't know what it was about him though that made me want him.

"Here we go," Edward said as he opened the door to the office for us. We walked in and were met by a woman at the front desk. "Hello Ms. Riley. I'm here to get the twins into school as freshmen."

"Names," she questioned.

"Kimmy and Alex Crime," Alex answered. We had decided to use Alex's last name because it was so much cooler than mine was. I always loved his last name anyways. It was so much better than any other names we could come up with.

"Here you go," she said as she handed us some papers. "Just bring this back at the end of the day."

"Thanks," Alex and I said at the same time. Then we walked out the doors, and I walked over to see the motorcycle boy staring at me at the end of the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex's POV**

It's been two years since I've gone to school, and I wasn't all excited for it. I didn't even want to go to school. Why did we always have to do things when we didn't want to? It was just so unfair.

After a few minutes, Alice came up to my room. "You ready, Alex," she questioned. I just nodded. I knew that she already knew I was ready. She just continued next door to Kimmy's room. I was so glad that we were able to have our rooms' right next to each other. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Are you ready, Kimmy," I heard Alice ask. All I could do is listen to the conversation.

"I sure am," Kimmy said with happiness. She was so ready to go to school again. It was funny because she was a year ago, but the Cullen's wouldn't let her go. I don't see why because most of her time we're frozen in time when she isn't. It's unfair really because she has an ability when I don't. I wish I did sometimes. That'd mean that I could protect my family more, but I'm just not one of those who have that luck.

"You look gorgeous, and you're going to make boys drool," I heard Alice say to her. I growled. That was the one thing that I didn't like. Boys were probably going to be all over her and all I can do is be the protective older brother. We were going as twins. It was right for us to do so. We didn't have a relationship between us, but we are extremely close. I was and will always be there to protect her. I even did it when I was human and we were little kids. She was always fragile, even if she didn't try to look it. That's why I took my job as protecting her. I don't think that Kimmy ever really realized it until we were able to be together again in high school thanks to the Cullen's. They brought us back together, and now I was the protector between the two of us again.

"Let's go, Kimmy," Alice sighed. I walked out of my room before they went out. We didn't need to run, but it was always fun to do so.

Once we got downstairs, Bella asked, "Everyone ready?" We all nodded.

"Let's get this over with," Rosalie sighed. She always hated school, but I think that she likes it better now that Kimmy's here. They had gotten really close also. Everyone has really with Kimmy. She was always good natured, and I think that's what drew people to her. She never really realized it though. Edward explained that she was kind of like Bella when she was human with exceptions of course. It was amazing at how much restraint Edward had with Bella. I just hope that I have that kind of restraint today when I go out in public for the first time in two years.

"It's going to be one long year for you if you want to get this over with," Kimmy joked. Everyone started laughing at that. After we were done laughing, we all got into the cars. After ten minutes, we were finally at the school. Edward parked and Kimmy and I got out of the car. Kimmy started looking around with curiosity.

"Ready," I questioned her. If she wasn't, then I would take her back home and wait for her to be ready. No one was pushing us to stay, but Kimmy really wanted to go to school this year. She moped around last year because she wasn't able to go to school, so we decided that she could go this year, which made me come to school also.

"Let's rock their world," Kimmy grinned as she started our secret handshake. We had started it one night that we were alone to do whatever we wanted. It was Kimmy's idea, and I just went along with it. She wasn't embarrassed to do it at all. She loved doing it, and it was great to be able to do it in the first place. We called it a twin thing because the Cullen's thought it was weird. Renesmee wanted to join into ours, but Kimmy said that they would make their own. It's not as long as ours though. If we wanted to, we could think of stuff to get up to five minutes of it, but we shortened it. We couldn't go vampire speed out in public, so we kept it short enough that we wouldn't have to go fast.

Once we were done, we headed toward the school. I saw Kimmy's head turn at the sound of a motorcycle, but I thought nothing of it. She was always curious when it came to motorcycles. She's always wanted to ride one, but she could never get the chance when she was human. It would have been cool to have her ride one, but Jake no longer had his motorcycle. She didn't like that, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Here you go," Edward said as he opened the door to the office for us. We walked in but not before I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_** Before you begin this story, I just wanted to say thank you to x-Mrs-Pattinson-x for helping me out with the principal. Thanks for the reviews also.**

**Now onto Chapter Three of A New Beginning!**

**Kimmy's POV**

It was finally lunch. I can't believe that school can be this boring for vampires. It's interesting that everyone shies away from us, yet they talk about us. The only one that didn't shy away from me was that one guy when I saw him in the hallways. It looked like he was almost hesitant to try and talk to me, but he also looked like he wanted to talk to me. No one else except him did that. No one seemed to want to talk to me at all, except for my family and him.

"So is school as exciting as you thought it was going to be," Rosalie questioned.

"Yes and no," I replied. That was true. It was definitely different than when I was human though. There's nothing you can do about that though.

After a couple minutes, I saw Alex turn his head and look around the cafeteria. He soon spotted what he was looking for, and I followed his gaze. It was a girl. She had flowing long brown hair, and she had blue eyes. She was sitting with a lot of people, but I saw that she didn't like it very much. I looked at Alex, and I understood what was happening.

"Alex has a crush," I sang. He immediately turned to glare at me. "Alex likes a girl. Alex likes a girl." I kept singing it until Alex through something at me. It hit me in the face and fell into my lap. I looked down to see it was his pizza. "You did _not_ just ruin my dress," I yelled. Everyone turned their attention towards us."

"Opps," he stated and smiled. I took my salad plate and dumped it on his head. He looked pissed.

"Opps," I smirked. He through something at me, but I dodged it at human speed. It hit a guy at another table. The guy through stuff back at us, but we both dodged it. It hit Bella. She through stuff back at him and he dodged most of it, but the rest hit the guy that was on the motorcycle.

"Food fight," someone yelled from the cafeteria. Then, it turned into the ultimate war. Food was flying everywhere, and no one could stop it. I soon felt something hit the back of my head, and I found that the motorcycle through it at me. I immediately chased after him at human speed. Once I caught up to him, he turned around and kissed me. I just stood frozen while he walked away, surprised. I was still stunned by the kiss. It was like electricity had gone through me, and I actually liked it. I touched my lip and smiled. I felt someone throw something at me, and I saw that it was Emmett. I immediately chased after him, all but forgetting about the kiss. The kiss I shared with a complete stranger.

After about four minutes, the principal came in and yelled for us to sit down. I didn't sit with my family because I wanted to sit down by the closest chair that was by me. It was right next to the motorcycle guy. We looked at each other, and it was like I was in a whole new galaxy. I felt like I never wanted to look away from him again, but we were soon snapped out of it by the principal.

"Who started this," she questioned. She started looking around for the culprit. I stood up.

"I did it, ma'am," I stated. Her eyes directly found mine. I looked at the corner of my eye, and Alex stood up too.

"I did it," he said. "She didn't start it." The principal looked undecided.

After a few moments, she said, "Both of you, come with me." We followed her out of the cafeteria. Before we turned the corner, I took one last look at the motorcycle guy. He stared back at me. Alex and I walked behind the principal all the way. Soon we were in her office, and we were onto the meeting. "So what happened?"

"It was my fault," Alex said before I could say anything. "I decided to throw pizza in her face, and she didn't like that, so she retaliated. I didn't think that it would go into the whole cafeteria making a food fight, and I apologize for it."

"Now why do you say that it's your fault," the principal questioned.

"Well Mrs. Clarke, I made fun of him, so that's why he threw the food into my face," I explained.

"I was the one that took first action for it though," Alex reminded her. "So it was my fault. Kimmy shouldn't get in trouble for this at all. I shouldn't have thrown the pizza into her face."

After a few minutes, Mrs. Clarke decided. "It was both your faults so you two have detention everyday for two weeks. I don't want this to happen again. Got it?" We both nodded.

"When do we start," I questioned. This was my first time in detention ever. Not even when I was human did I have one. I was surprised at how this would happen, but I had too much fun today to regret it. I would do it again if I could.

"You will start after school," Mrs. Clarke answered. "Now go and call your parents to get some clothes for you. I don't think that they'd like it much if you walk around all day like that." I looked down at my dress, and I saw it was a disaster. I couldn't believe that they messed it up this much. I was hoping to wear it again, but now it's ruined! I'll just have to get another one, I guess. Alice would like to go shopping with me. I haven't in a while.

We went out of Mrs. Clarke's office and called Esme. She was soon in the main office, and she didn't look happy when she saw us. She gave us the clothes and we changed. I took a shower in the gym locker to get some of the food out of the shower. After that, I soon headed out to class.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_** I want to thank .x for helping me out with the next character. Thanks for reading my story!**

**Now onto Chapter Four of A New Beginning!**

"I'll pick you up after your detention," Alice instructed. "Once I do that, we're going to go shopping."

"I'm going to be dropped off at home, right," Alex questioned.

"You're going to come with us as punishment," Alice replied. "Besides, you are going to need some new clothes. It's about time that we shop for you."

"You know that I hate shopping," he whined.

"Well you should have thought about it before you ruined her beautiful dress," she fumed. I knew not to ruin any of my clothes for this reason. He should have known that by now too. He was one of the witnesses to Emmett burning Alice's clothes by accident. He was scared of her for a month. I don't even think he tried to even have sex with Rosalie to make sure he stayed alert for Alice.

"We better get going," Alex sighed. Then we started walking off to our first detention. I kind of wondered if it was going to be like the breakfast club, where they started running around the school, trying not to get caught. I doubt that there'd be any marijuana here, but you'd never know. Someone might be stupid enough to bring it in to school. I don't know why they'd be that stupid, but they could be.

We soon walked into the room that was served as the detention room, and we sat down together. I didn't think that there would be anyone else besides us, but I was wrong. When I looked around the room, there was the motorcycle guy. We stared at each other until I broke eye contact. I had no clue why I would always have the same reaction whenever I saw him. I didn't know how to find out though.

"Okay," the teacher cleared his throat, "Everyone's quiet. There's no talking in detention, and you better have something to do because I am not going to entertain you. Now work." He was definitely the strict type. I was not going to get on his wrong side. I wouldn't want to see him angry if I were a human.

I decided to work on my math homework, careful of doing it at a human pace. I looked over at Alex to see that he was doing the same thing. I just got back to my work. I soon heard footsteps, but I decided to ignore them. I didn't ignore the chair scrapping across the floor right next to me. When I looked, it was the motorcycle guy. I looked back down at my work and worked. There was soon a note in front of me. (_**AN: **_**Kimmy's going to be in italic while the boy is in bold**)

**Hey**

_Hi_

**What's your name?**

_Kimberly Crime. I like to be called Kimmy though. What about yours?_

**I'm Drake Cox. You have an awesome last name**

_Thanks. You do also_

**It's not that interesting. I wish I didn't have it really.**

_Why?_

**Let's just say, it caused me a lot of trouble at my old school**

_I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it_. I looked over at him to shake his head. _I understand._

**So what's up with your family?**

_What do you mean?_

**You have a huge family, don't you?**

_Yeah, I guess. We are all adopted though. Alex and I were just adopted this summer._

**Do you like the family?**

_Yes, of course. I love them. Esme is the kindest and sweetest soul on the planet. Carlisle is the bravest person I know. He's always considerate also._

**How is he brave?**

_He'll help anyone that needs help, even in the most dangerous of situations._

**Do you like your siblings?**

_Yeah. They can be annoying at times, but that's what all families are like. Do you have any siblings?_

**No, I don't. I was my parent's miracle child because my mother wasn't supposed to have any children. She died while giving birth to me.** That was the saddest thing that I've ever heard of.

_I'm sorry._

**You shouldn't say sorry. You didn't do it at all.**

_It's a reaction. I don't think that there is another reaction really._

**Yeah, I know what you mean. What are your siblings like?**

_They are definitely different. Edward is kind of like the protector type. He loves reading people. Emmett's kind of the joker of the household, but he'll be the protector if something's wrong. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side either._

**I wouldn't want to either. That boy is huge!** I laughed quietly at this, and Alex's attention turned to me. He didn't look at us long, but I could tell that he would try to see this note later.

_Anyways, Jasper's more of the shy type, and he's always trying to keep our emotions intact. Alice loves shopping. She is obsessed with shopping really. If anyone tried to ruin her clothes or take her credit cards from her, then they would have to run from her. She's a pixie freak!_ Drake chuckled at this, and that caused Alex to look over at us again.

**Remind me to never do that.** I nodded

_Bella's more of the quiet type, but she would speak her mind if she really wanted to. She's the most selfless person in the world. Rosalie is the most self centered girl I know, but she also tries to protect the family whenever she can. Jacob is kind of the loner of the family. He mostly keeps to himself, but he'll join in on the laughs that our family share also._

"Alright," the teacher stated. "Everyone can go."

_Till next time, Mr. Cox._

**Till tomorrow**


	5. Chapter 5

We had just gotten done with shopping, and we were heading home. No one had spoken much on the way home, so it was alright. I was just hoping that Alex wouldn't question about the note. Drake had it, so I wouldn't be able to show him it. I was thankful for that fact because then he would probably try and make Drake stay away from me. I didn't want to do that though, but I wasn't going to let Drake get between me and my family, or that was at least what I thought.

"Who was that boy you were talking to in detention," Alex questioned as we entered the house. I just ignored him and went upstairs to put my clothes in the closet. He followed me. I put everything away and walked back downstairs with Alex still following me. "What were you laughing about with him," Alex questioned again.

"It's none of your business, Alex, so leave it alone," I replied as I sat down on the couch. He sat next to me.

"What were you two talking about," he asked with frustration in his voice.

"We were talking about family, gosh," I stated with the same frustrated tone.

"What about family," he questioned.

"Do you have to get into business that isn't yours," I inquired, angry.

"Who is this guy anyways," he asked, ignoring my question.

"His name is Drake," I answered.

"What happened in the lunch room anyways with you two," he asked. "I saw you watching each other, and then you two sat down at the end of the fight."

"He kissed me, alright," I yelled in frustration. Everyone was down in the living room in seconds.

"What happened," Alex questioned through his teeth.

"The food fight was going on, and he through something at me, so I chased after him, and he decided to turn around and kiss me before I could stop at human pace," I answered. Alice awed, while the boys were mad. "It's not that big of a deal."

"The first kiss is always a big deal, honey," Rosalie stated.

"You've never been kissed before today," Emmett questioned. I shook my head. He started laughing, and Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head.

"Back to the note," Alex growled.

"We were just talking, okay," I questioned.

"Kimmy's got a boyfriend, Kimmy's got a boyfriend," Alice sang with glee.

"He's not my boyfriend," I countered.

"Not yet, he isn't," she said with a wink.

"And he never will be," Alex stated.

"What about that girl you were staring at in lunch today, Alex," Edward asked.

"What girl," we all questioned him. I couldn't believe that he was questioning about a guy when I didn't even know that he had a girl he was looking after.

"She was nothing," Alex stated.

"If she was nothing, then why were you fantasizing about the girl and thinking that she was the most beautiful girl in the world," he questioned. I looked at Alex to see that his head was in his hands.

"Why would it matter anyways," he questioned. "She would never like me."

"That isn't true," I said as I put my arm around his back since he was leaning forward. "You'd just have to get her to let you know her, that's all."

"How would I do that when I'm nothing about a monster," he whispered as he walked away. I gaped at him. I couldn't believe that he was still holding a grudge on himself when he accidentally killed a family when he was hunting a year ago. It wasn't his fault, and I was hoping that he would get over it by now, but I guess that he never did.

I got up to follow him, but Edward stopped me and shook his head. I knew that meant that he wanted to be alone, but I wish that I could help him somehow, but I knew that wouldn't happen unless he comes to me first. I decided to walk up to my room and be alone for a while. I wasn't alone for long. Alice soon came up to my room.

"He's going to come back soon," she informed me. "He just needs to grieve. He's trying to protect you from what he did, and he's not taking you talking to boys too well. He'll understand when you do."

"I won't be dating Drake, Alice," I whispered. "He's not going to like me like that."

"We'll see," she chimed as she walked out of the room. I looked at the time to see that I had ten hours till school started. It was going to be a long night, and I unfortunately didn't have anything to do since Alex wasn't here. We'd always hang out when the others were alone for the night. I just decided to lie down on the roof until the sun came up. I always loved to watch the stars when I was human, and it would be a beautiful night to watch them tonight.

"Isn't it nice up here," Jasper sighed as he joined me. I nodded and just watched the stars. After a couple minutes, he spoke again, "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened with Alex, Kimmy."

"It was my fault," I sighed.

"No, it wasn't," he disagreed.

"You weren't there, Jasper," I stated. I was in the same area as him, and I wasn't even affected by any of the humans. I should have used my power to stop him; I could have too, but I didn't. It was my fault that we went on that hunt anyways. I shouldn't have suggested we went on it in the first place."

Before he could reply, Alice popped her head out the window. "Something happened with Alex."


	6. Chapter 6

**Alex's POV**

I had decided to take a walk after I ran away from my family. I was still grieving over the family I killed when I was hunting last year, even though I never showed it to Kim. She wouldn't be able to do anything about it though. She's never had to experience anything like that, and I wouldn't want her to. It's hard to be able to forgive yourself for killing someone, even if it was all instincts. I would have to think about it for the rest of my life.

"You get back here," I heard a boy yell. I turned my head to see that it was the girl running away from him. He was standing in the doorway with just his boxers on, but she was fully dressed. I wouldn't know what happened to her. Half of me wanted to go over there and help her, but the other half wanted me to stay away from her. She seemed too pure to be touched by a monster. I wouldn't even be able to get close to her and know her, even if I wanted to.

I took one last look at her. She was in the middle of the road running, when all of a sudden, a car comes up behind her. _Oh, God. Not her. Please not her._ Those thoughts were in my head as I started to run to her, to get her out of the way. I couldn't let her die; I wouldn't let this angel die!

Just as the car was about to hit her, I ran into her and pushed her with me out of the way. She screamed from the impact, and I was so nervous that I had hurt her. I looked back to see the car had passed us, and it was that boy that was in the doorway earlier. I looked back at her to see that she was still in my arms. She looked a little dazed.

"Are you okay," I questioned nervously. I hope I didn't hurt her. I'd feel ten times worse than before.

"You saved me," I whispered, still seeming dazed.

"You're not alright," I stated. "Let's get you to a hospital." I finally took a breath, and I smelled the most beautiful, savory smell ever. It was her blood. I was so close to her too. All I had to do was lean in, and I'd take one bite.

Edward was soon at my side. "Don't do it, Alex," he stated. I was still staring at the girl. "She's worth more than that. What about Kimmy? What happens when she finds her own singer?" I looked at him questioningly quickly before I turned back to the girl. She still had the same look in her eyes.

"Let her go, Alex," Bella said as she took hold of the girl's shoulders. "We'll take her for you. You won't have to worry about her anymore." I slowly let go, and Bella took her out of my arms as soon as I put them down to my side.

"You did well, Alex," Edward congratulated. I stared at him in horror. He must have gotten why I looked at him. "Let's walk." He slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me until I walked with him. I looked back once to see the girl staring after me.

"How can you say I did well when I had thoughts of drinking her blood," I whispered in horror.

"I've never told you, but I had a singer like you do," he stated. "She was so accident prone; I had to protect her from everything, even herself. The first time I met her and was actually close to her was when we were in biology. Her blood sang to me so much, just like the girl's blood sings to you now, but I was able to keep control. I was 107 years old, and I was barely in control because of a puny human. You have much more control than me, Alex. You are much younger, and you were able to keep your thirst in."

"What happened to the girl," I questioned.

He smiled and answered, "I married her." I looked back at Bella in surprise. "Yes, Bella was my singer. I always tried to protect her because she was so fragile physically, but she never was mentally or emotionally. That's why I grew to love her instead of her blood. Now look at what I have. I have the wife of my dreams, and I have the daughter I never thought that I could have. It was all because of her. She's my life and soul. She brought hope to the world for me. The girl could be the same for you also."

"She'd never accept me," I whispered. "I'm too much of a monster."

"If you were a monster, then you would have let that girl die tonight. If you were a monster, then you would have drunk her blood without a second thought. If you were a monster, you wouldn't have let Bella take her from your grasp. It was all you who did this, not us. We, as vampires, make mistakes. It's not so easy for us to go away from what tempts us most, but that's what makes us stronger. I've learned that when I was dating and marrying Bella when she was still human. It wasn't easy for me, but Bella didn't understand that until she became a vampire. She used to always ask for me to turn her into one. I would get so agitated because I too thought I was a monster, but Bella always saw past that. She saw a life time with me and her family, and she was right. I finally get to stay with the woman of my dreams." We didn't talk for a while. I took all that he said in. I couldn't believe that I was going to be in the same situation they were in. It was such a shock to me, but yet I felt different somehow. I didn't know.

"Where's Kim," I questioned when I finally noticed that she wasn't around. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I knew that he didn't like this part.

"She locked herself up in her room because she thought you were mad at her," he sighed. "No one can get her out of that room. She's done everything to stop them." I laughed. It was so typical of Kim to do so.

"Let's go home and get her," I laughed and ran home, only to be greeted with a surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alex's POV**

"What do you mean she's gone," I questioned when Alice greeted us outside. I won't believe what she was saying. She couldn't be telling the truth. Kim would never do that. She wouldn't!

I quickly ran past her and upstairs. Once I reached her room, I started looking for her, but I couldn't find her at all. I sat down on her couch in shock. I couldn't believe that Kim had done this. Why would she leave her family? Where would she be able to go? She had no one else besides us. How could she be so stupid!

"We weren't able to find a scent or anything," Jasper explained. "She must have used her power to get away without us knowing."

"Where would she go," I growled as I stormed out of the room.

"I know where," Alice stated before she grabbed my arm and dragged me to her car. Then we were off.

**Kimmy's POV**

It's been an hour since I've ran from the house, and I knew that I was almost there. I had to use my power for part of the way because I didn't want them to stop me. I had to see how she was doing. It was tearing me apart in side not to know. I had left everything behind so no one would stop me, but I wouldn't doubt if Alice would know what I was doing since she had visions. I had put it down about ten minutes ago, so I wouldn't doubt if she already knew where I was going. She'd probably take a plane though really.

I was soon in La Crosse. It didn't take long to get where I wanted to, but I had to dodge a lot of trees where I planned on going. I hated that I had to run up the bluffs also. They could get so annoying, but they were beautiful at the same time.

After awhile, I was finally at my old home, but it was totally different then I remembered. I decided to look in my mom's bedroom, but my mom wasn't there. It was some strange couple. They weren't supposed to be there, were they?

I decided to go see my father since I didn't know where my mother was. It saddened me that she had moved, but I guess it was for the best. I wanted to be able to see her to know that she was alright. I wanted to do this many times before, but I was still a newborn. I didn't want to lose control when my mother was still human. I saw the affect it took on Alex when he accidentally killed that family, and he's still affected by it today. I know that he tries to hide it from me, but sometimes I sneak into his room to see how he's doing when I'm using my power when we are alone. He's expressions were heart breaking. I knew that he looked up to Carlisle and his strength. I wouldn't doubt if he wanted to be like him one day. I figured out that one day when I saw that Alex went into Carlisle's office. I used my power and saw that he was reading Carlisle's books with interest.

I was soon at the gates of the grave yard, and I jumped over them. I knew that no one was around here, just by the scents, so I didn't have to be too careful. I decided to walk over to his grave instead of run. I didn't want to be there in a hurry because I knew that he wouldn't hear me in the first place, but he would always be my father, so I always wanted to know if he was alright or not. That question I could never know. I knew that if there was any kind of heaven or what not that he would be watching over me, but I never would be able to know for certain.

When I arrived at my father's grave, I stared in shock at the grave next to his. It wasn't just my grave, but it was also my mother's. I felt my knees give in on me as I dropped to the ground. I couldn't believe what I was seeing before me. I never imagined that my mother was actually dead. It just couldn't be. She was healthy when I left. Nothing could have happened to her in two short years, could it?

All of the sudden, sadness drew over my body, and it shook as my sobs grew. I put my knees to my chest, and I dry sobbed over my mother who I had just found out had died. No one was there for me, and I felt so utterly alone. I knew that my mother wasn't going to live forever just like I was, but I never imagined that she was going to die this soon.

After what seemed like eternity, I heard running in the distance. I didn't move from my spot as I stared at my mother's grave with complete depression. It stopped right behind me and I heard a sigh of relief.

"Kimmy," Alex sighed as he knelt down to where I was. I didn't know if he saw the grave or not, but I imagined that he did when he followed my gaze. He gasped as he stared at what I was looking at. "Oh, Kimmy." He picked me up. I held onto his shirt as much as I could as I dry sobbed into his chest. He didn't seem fazed by it at all.

"I'll call the family to let them know that we've got her," Alice stated. It was quiet after that, so she probably went her own way. After a couple of quiet minutes, Alice stated, "There is a plane going home, but it's going to take about four hours before we actually leave. Do you want to wait, or do you want to just run home?"

"I think running home is the best opinion," he thought. We were soon running through the trees. No one spoke as we ran home, and the only sound that was made was by my sobs. I knew that they were concerned about me, but I needed this. I wouldn't be able to let go if I didn't cry. It's the only way that I would be able to do this.

After a couple hours we were home. My sobs were still continuing. They ran outside when they saw us. Jasper went to Alice immediately, yet he didn't touch her because you could see love in their expressions.

"How's she doing," Carlisle questioned when he came over at us. Nothing was said for a little bit.

"I'm going to take her to her room," Alex informed everyone as he started into the house. No one spoke to me as I continued to dry sob as we went. Esme's concerned expression was the one that was close to me though.

"I'll stay with her," Esme stated as we came into my room. Alex shook his head. "She's going to need another mother by her, Alex. I'll stay." He hesitated before he left. Esme sat on the couch and put my head in her lap as I continued to dry sob for my dead mother.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_** I want to thank emgem2000 for helping me out with this next incoming character. I want to also thank everyone who is reviewing my story because it is so helpful for me, and I'm also glad that everyone likes reading it.**

**Now, here is Chapter Eight of A New Beginning!**

**Alex's POV**

We were now at school, but Kimmy wasn't with us. She was still dry sobbing up in her room with Esme right beside her. It should be me up there really, but Esme insisted that I go to school. I hate that Kimmy was in pain, and I wasn't there to stop any of it right away. I wish it was different, but I knew that it would never be.

Kimmy's human boy, Drake I think his name is, was coming over to us just now.

"Hey is Kimmy with you guys," he questioned as he looked around for her.

"She's sick," I stated, as I started walking away.

"How sick is she," he questioned.

"She won't be here for a while," I sneered, and I walked into the school. I didn't like how he was acting with Kimmy. I wasn't jealous of him because he wanted Kimmy and stuff, but I was her older brother. I was still mad at myself for not being with her instantly when she found out her mom died. I was always there for her in some sort of way, but now I wasn't allowed to take care of her like I want to. Esme didn't want me to, but I wish I was able to. Kimmy had done nothing to deserve the pain that she was feeling.

"You can't blame yourself for that, Alex," Edward stated. "No one would have known that she was already dead, especially Kimmy. You weren't yourself at the moment, so you decided to take a walk. Kimmy just went on a different one. It wasn't your fault at all."

"Yes it was," I yelled as I turned to face him, causing people to look at us. I just ignored them and walked away. I went to my locker to get my stuff, and I ended up slamming it.

"Hey," I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see that it was that girl.

"Hi," I greeted, still a little grumpy.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life yesterday," she stated. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Storm Jones by the way." I shook her hand.

"I'm Alex Crime," I greeted. She looked down at my hand in shock.

"Are you feeling okay," she questioned. "Your skin is so cold." I pulled my hand back, but in a way that she wouldn't be offended.

"I'm fine," I answered. "It just happens to be that way."

"Do you have any free hour," she questioned, changing the subject. I was glad for that fact.

"I have one during third hour actually," I replied. We still didn't have class yet.

"I do too," she said with a smile. "Do you think that we can hang out then?"

"Yeah sure," I replied, not even thinking first. She was a human. I had no clue how to act around her when her blood appealed to me so much. I was already having a hard time fighting it when we were in crowded hallway like this, but what was going to happen when we were alone? Was I going to kill her accidentally? I had no clue what was going to happen.

"Do you want me to meet you by your locker," she questioned. I nodded. "Great, I'll see you then, Alex." That's when she walked off. I stared after her until Edward came up to me.

"You can do it," he stated. "Kimmy will be proud to hear that you are getting to know someone besides her and the rest of us. Have fun in a human way."

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about accidentally doing something," I mumbled.

"You'll do fine, and if anything happens, Alice and I will be there to help you in seconds." I nodded. I knew that they weren't going to bail on me, and I also knew that I could rely on them. It was so nice to have a family like theirs.

"We better go to class," I sighed, and I headed off to it. I didn't pay any attention to any of my classes. I was too engrossed in the time I was soon going to have with the most beautiful girl, Storm Jones. I couldn't think of anything better to spend my time, but I was also nervous. I didn't want to do anything to her. She seemed too perfect.

Soon, before I knew it, it was third hour. She met me at my locker, just like we arranged it.

"You ready to actually have some fun," she questioned with a giggle. I smiled and nodded. She took my hands, but pulled them back. "Your hands are cold."

"Yeah, they tend to be like that," I replied nervously, but I put up a smile to hide it. She giggled, and took my hand again. She soon pulled me to where we were going to go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alex's POV**

"Where are we going," I questioned as she started pulling me into the parking lot.

"Well, since there is a free period, and we both have nothing to do; I was going to take you to my house," she replied. I immediately stopped.

"Why," I questioned.

"My mom wants to meet the person that saved my life," she said with a smile. "She's a stay at home mom, so you'll be able to see her today."

"Okay," I stated, and we started walking again. She took me to her car. It was a red Chevy Camero. It was actually a very nice car. (_**AN:**_** I don't really know anything about cars, so just bare with me. I also have a picture of it on my profile if anyone would like to see Storm's car.**) "Nice ride," I implied as we hopped into her car.

"Yeah, it was my dad's before he got a new one," Storm informed me.

"That's cool," I stated as I rolled down the window of her car. Her scent was all over in it, and I didn't want anything to happen to her. She started to drive off. The wind helped a little bit around Storm when we were actually taking off. It felt like I could actually breathe again really.

"So what is up with your family," she asked. I stiffened a little, and then I relaxed.

"What do you mean," I questioned.

"I mean like why does your family all like like each other," she asked. I chuckled a little bit. I guess an outsider to our family wouldn't get that at all.

"Okay, so Emmett, the big one that has huge muscles, is with Rosalie, the most beautiful girl out of the four in our family, are together. They've both had some hard times in the past, but that's why they fit together perfectly because they can protect each other."

"That's so sweet," Storm stated before I continued on.

"Jasper and Alice are more of the silent type really. They will never talk out of turn for the most part, and you won't see them showing their relationship as much as the other two couples, but when they are looking at each other so intensely and lovingly; it makes you turn away from them because of a private moment."

"I would love that," Storm sighed. I looked at her, and I saw that she was as beautiful as the first time that I've ever seen her. I knew that I couldn't go near her, but I couldn't resist the fact that she was beautiful.

"You're beautiful," I whispered without me actually realizing this. She looked at me in surprise immediately.

"Watch the road," I growled. She did as she was told. I couldn't stand if she got hurt under my watch. It would kill me in the inside really.

"You think I'm beautiful," she questioned. I nodded. "I'm not really."

"What do you mean," I asked. I couldn't believe that she had just said that.

"I'm ugly," she stated as if it was nothing.

"No, you are not," I contradicted. She shook her head.

"What about Bella and Edward," she questioned. I knew that she was trying to get out of the conversation, but I wouldn't let her yet.

"You are beautiful, Storm," I stated. "Don't forget that, please, for me?" She didn't say anything about it after that.

"Can you tell me about Edward and Bella's relationship," she questioned.

"It's kind of a little corny really," I stated.

"I don't mind corny," she replied as she waited to hear it.

"Well this is what I heard had happened because I had just joined the family a little while ago. See, Edward use to hate Bella when she moved to the same school that Edward was at, but then after a few weeks he actually talked to her, and then she found out more about her. He found out that she was the sweetest girl that she had ever met. After that he started giving her a chance, but there was something about Bella that has changed over a while. She use to be a danger magnet and the clumsiest girl in school, but eventually she turned less clumsy. Now she's just as perfect as her personality."

"That's romantic," Storm sighed. I looked at her questioningly. "It's just kind of like a fairytale romance. Those have always been my favorite really. But what I want to know is how you came into the story."

"The Cullen's adopted my sister and me," I stated. "We were kind of like runaways, but that only happened because we were treated unfairly. Our mother didn't really want me, but Kimmy wouldn't let me leave alone because she loved me too much, so Kimmy and I ran away."

"That's sad," Storm stated. I nodded.

"We found home at the Cullen's, but we just found out that our real mother had died. Kimmy was devastated by that fact, and I was a little saddened, but she never really wanted me anyways, so I can't say that I'm as sad as Kimmy."

"I'm lucky to have parents like mine," Star informed me. "It'd be terrible to be abandoned by my mother. I wouldn't be able to bare it."

"I lived though, and that's what counts," I stated. She nodded.

"Well, we're here," she informed me as she pulled into a driveway.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_** I'd like to thank Cullen for helping me out with planning Kimmy's mother and father (even though he's not in the story yet).**

**Alex's POV**

We walked into the house, and were immediately rampaged by children. "Storm," they yelled.

"Hey guys," Storm said with delight. When I looked over, there was a little glow to her eyes as she looked at the children. I wouldn't doubt that she would want to be a mother when she was older. I hope that she will have that chance with another guy, even if the thought saddens me. I didn't know why though, so I push it aside.

"Who's that," a little girl questioned.

"Well that's my friend, Alex," Storm said before she lowered herself to her height. "He saved me yesterday."

"Are you a super hero," a little boy asked as he tugged on my pants. I shook my head as I stuck my hands into my pocket.

"Super heroes aren't supposed to tell you their secret, Joey," Storm grinned. "You never know who it would be. It could even be you if you tried hard enough."

"I'm sorry, mister," Joey stampered. "I won't tell your secret. I promise. Then he ran into another room before I could say anything.

"Storm," a woman called. I looked up to see that she had blonde hair and blue eyes like Storm's. "I'm glad your home. I was wondering if you can help me feed Zeta. You know how much she loves you."

"Sure mom, but I'd like you to meet Alex," she replied.

"Who's that," Storm's mother questioned.

"He's the guy that saved my life last night," she answered as she took my hand again and dragged me over to her. Her mom gave me a huge hug.

"Thank you so much for saving my baby girl," she gushed as she started rocking us back and forth. "I don't know what I would do if my little baby wasn't alive. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Mrs. Jones," I replied. She let go of the hug and then got back to work. Storm grabbed my hand and pulled me to where she was going. I soon saw a baby.

"Hi Zeta," she cooed as she picked her up. "How are you today? Are you good? Are you hungry?" The baby started wiggling in her arms. "Let's get you something to eat then." She led me back into the kitchen as she got a bottle out of the freezer and kicking it closed with perfect ease. She popped the bottle in the baby's mouth, and she ate it hungrily. She took a seat by me and gestured towards the other seat.

"So is this your mom's work or something," I questioned as I gestured towards the baby in Zeta's arms.

"The little kids around here are her daycare kids while this one is my little baby," she cooed. She looked at me with an apologetic smile. "I should have probably told you earlier that she was my baby."

"No, it wasn't my business really," I replied. "It's your choice to tell me."

"Most seem a little shocking to you since you don't know the story," she gave a sad smile. "Her name in Greek means seven. Seven was always my lucky number for some reason, so I decided to find a cool way to name her after my lucky number. I came across Zeta one day looking for names, and now here she is, Zeta Rose."

"What happened to her father," I questioned.

"Everyone doesn't have a good story, Alex," she sighed. "I was lucky enough to have a happily ever after though with my baby girl. I was raped one day in freshmen year when I was shopping with my friends. I was taken away from them, and they didn't even notice and kept walking while I was being raped. By the time that they had noticed, they backtracked trying to find me. When they did, he was gone, and I was left with the evil memory. After five weeks, I found out about this angel though, and I decided to keep her despite her terrible conception. They never found the guy though. I guess we can't have it both ways." She gave a sad smile down to her baby before she took the bottle and put it on the table. She then took a towel and put it over her shoulder before burping Zeta.

"She's a cute baby," I stated, looking at the resemblance between Zeta and Storm. "She's got your hair and your skin tone at least."

"Yeah, but that's about it," she replied.

"You're a great mom," I complimented. She sent me a smile.

"Storm, you should be heading off to school now," her mother called.

"I'll be one minute," she stated before standing up and taking Zeta back to her crib. I watched her go as she looked at her baby and smiled. I knew that everything was going to be alright with her. I just hope that she would be able to find someone human that will love her.

"Ready to go," I smiled at her as she came back into the room.

"Ready when you are," she said with a smile as she picked up her bag from the floor. We were soon on our way back to school. It didn't take long to arrive to school. When we got out, my family was outside with their food, waiting for me. The only one that wasn't there was Kimmy. It saddened me that she wasn't here at all. I didn't expect her to come to school, but I wish that she wasn't in this kind of mood at all. She shouldn't be going through this pain, but it was so Kimmy to mourn her mother, and we all respected that because she was the reason that Kimmy was alive and able to become a vampire with us. "Thanks for coming over to my house to meet my family."

"It was no problem," I replied. "I'd love to see them again."

"Really," she questioned. I saw a spark of emotion in her eye that I just couldn't place. I nodded. "Great," she stated before she kissed me on the cheek. Then she walked off into the school while I walked over to my family.

"It went well, I see," Alice stated with a knowing look.

"It was great," I smiled before I sat down and explained the events of the hour.


	11. recommended stories

I just wanted to recommend these stories. I love them, and I hope that you would read and review them.

The first one is Runaway from starXX. It's about Ocean, a girl who could read minds, smell emotions and personalities. She also can see the future. Let's not forget that she's a werewolf with a three year old girl, Emma.

The second story is Cleaning out my Closet by twihead22796. It's about Bella and her survival through life and her family. She has a pill popping mom, an abusive brother and father who is gone for half the year. She takes care of her little sister also and seems to be the only one to care about her. At school it only gets worse because she is bullied. Then the Cullen's come to town and judge Bella from the rumors, except for a specific boy named Edward. Will she let him and in and help her? Or will she avoid him and think that he won't help at all? It's all human.

Another story is Love Lights Fire by check yes Julia. It's a story about Twilight and the tragedy of 9/11. Bella and Edward are happily married and have a little girl. Edward works in the south tower along with Jasper. Then 9/11 comes. No one expects it, and we're all pulled into the drama of in the towers and the families emotional problems of the victims. All Human.

The last one is Mythical? Maybe But I Don't Care by Carlaina. It's about Katya and her family. They aren't vampires or werewolves, but they have certain powers. What will happen when the Volturi find out about them? Can the Cullen's and the gang talk to them?

I hope that you'll all look at least a couple of these stories and read and review them. They are all super great!


	12. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**_** The next couple of chapter's are going to be about the Arc Games. My school won them this past weekend (yes, they are not made up, there are actual games like this people), and I decided that I wanted it in one of the stories. I'm not much into football, so I'm just going to cut it short, only explaining little things though.**

**Now onto Chapter Eleven of A New Beginning!**

**Alex's POV**

After school, my family and I walked off toward our cars.

"Hey Alice," he heard someone yell. We turned to see Drake running towards her. Jasper immediately stepped in front of her, but Alice sidestepped him.

"Hey," she stated.

"Would you mind giving this to Kimmy," he questioned as he passed her a note. "She wasn't there, and we made a promise to each other. Tell her to reply."

"Sure, I'll do that," she stated as she put the note in her pocket. Then she turned and got into the car.

"Alex," I heard my name being yelled. I turned to see Storm running over to me. "Are you going to the Arc game?"

"What's that," I questioned.

"It's a football game against our rivalry school and us. It's a huge thing. A box is passed between the winning team and is put with every news clip of the game. We've won it four years in a row, and we're hoping to get five years in."

"Sure, I'll come," I nodded. Her smile expanded.

"Great, I hope your sister will be able to come too," she stated. "Send my regards."

"I'll do that, thanks," I stated.

"I'll see you later then," she questioned.

"Definitely," I replied while smiling at her. She smiled back before running towards her car. I got in and we drove off. "So what does that note say, Alice?"

"I don't know," she answered. "And I'm not going to read it. It's Kimmy's and you should respect that."

"I still want to find out what it is," I grumbled. We were silent after that. We were soon home and we all exited the cars. Once we got into the house, we noticed Renesmee playing downstairs with Esme. We could all see that Esme was concerned, but we didn't say anything about it.

"Where's Kimmy," I questioned.

"Up in her room," Esme sighed. "She's refusing to come out for any reason."

"I'll see if this is a good enough reason," Alice muttered then yelled, "Kimmy, I've got a note from Drake for you!" Nothing happened for a couple minutes, and Alice looked like she was about to give up home when we heard a door open. Soon, she was walking downstairs in very comfortable pajama's and slippers along with a blanket. Her hair was a hazardous mess, but she didn't seem to really care. She came in front of Alice and held her head out expectantly. It was passed to her, and she started walking back upstairs, but Alice stopped her. "The reason I told you that was because we wanted you downstairs, not upstairs."

"You can't stay up there forever, Kimmy," I agreed. Alice led her to the couch and made her sit. Renesmee crawled into her lap and she wrapped her arms tightly around her. Renesmee just sat there, knowing that Kimmy wasn't alright and her normal self at all.

"What's the note say," Bella questioned after a couple minutes of silence. She still hadn't opened it. She started to and read it on her own. She shook her head at some parts and we saw the starts of a smile. There was a sigh somewhere in there, but I had no clue what was happening. After that she folded it back up and put it in her pocket.

"What did it say," Esme asked as she sat down next to her. Kimmy tapped Renesmee side, and she crawled into Esme's lap obediently. Then she got up and walked upstairs.

"What are you doing," I questioned.

"I have to get ready for a date with a persistent human," she replied as she walked into her room. We heard the door close after that. I groaned and flopped onto the couch.

"She's got to grow up sometime," Edward stated. "She's just going on her first date now, but she would have eventually, Alex."

"I know," I sighed. "I just miss the old days where she wasn't interested in boys at all." Edward and the others chuckled at that. Then we heard a motorcycle bike coming up the driveway.


	13. Chapter 12

**Kimmy's POV**

I've been feeling miserable about my mother's death, and I knew I wouldn't be able to handle going to school for a while. I didn't want to either, which might be surprising for the others since I insisted on school before. I just couldn't get passed that my mother's death was my fault at all. I never told anybody that, and I tried not to think about it when Edward was around, but it was on my thoughts anyways. I don't even know if Edward said anything to the others about it yet, and I hope that he never said anything to Alex. That would just be terrible because he'd tell me it isn't, when he knows that it wasn't.

The others were just arriving from school, and then I heard Alice yell, "Kimmy, I've got a note from Drake for you!" I didn't know if I wanted to go downstairs or not, but then the curiosity got the better of me, so I headed downstairs. When I reached Alice, I held out my hand, and she placed the note in it. I started walking upstairs again. Alice stopped me. "The reason I told you that was because we want you downstairs, not upstairs."

"You can't stay up there forever, Kimmy," Alex pleaded. Alice led me to the couch where I sat. Renesmee crawled into my lap and wrapped her arms around me tightly. I hugged her to me. She seemed to always know when someone is hurting. I could tell that she got that from Bella.

"What's the note say," Bella questioned after no one said anything. I hadn't even looked at it because I wanted to do it in private, but I knew that they wouldn't let me at all. I started to read it.

_Dear Kimmy,_

_ I know that you are sick and all, but I made you a promise that I wanted to keep to you. I said that I would write for you as long as you would reply (I actually said that to myself really, but I just wanted to let you know that I did). School wasn't much without you today. I missed having detention with you because it was so much fun last time. That's why I have this to say._

_ I want to date you, Kimmy Crime. That's why, no matter how sick you are, I am going to be coming to your house, don't ask how I know where it is, at 5:00 this evening. You better be ready because we're going to have a lot of fun._

_ And as for that kiss during the food fight, I'd say that it's the best one that I've ever had, and I'd be honored to kiss you again._

_Drake_

I handed Renesmee over to Esme, and I walked up the stairs.

"What are you doing," Alex questioned.

"I have to get ready for a date with a persistent human," I replied as I walked into my room. There was soon a motorcycle that I could hear, so I used my power to stop time and to get ready on my own time. It wasn't that hard to do. (_**AN:**_** The picture is on the profile if you'd like to see**)

Once I unstopped time, I walked downstairs. The doorbell rang, just as the door opened for Drake. Drake stared at me as he watched me come over to him.

"Hey Drake," I greeted him.

"Kimmy," he said, shocked. "How many dresses do you have?" I laughed at that statement.

"Ready to go," I questioned. He nodded and let me towards his bike.

"You're riding on that," Alex questioned when I got on after him.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her," Drake stated before he passed me a helmet. He didn't have a helmet of his own.

"Drake, you need a helmet," I stated, passing it back. "I'll be fine. Trust me." He nodded as he put his helmet on. We were soon driving off. I started giggling with joy of feeling the wind after he started speeding off. It was so much fun to feel free on the bike, that I could see how Drake liked it this much.

Before I was ready, Drake pulled into a restaurant. "What are we doing here," I questioned.

"We're eating," he answered as he put the kickstand down.

"I've already eaten, Drake, but if you want food, then you can go right on ahead," I lied. He started up the bike, and we sped away from the restaurant. He soon pulled up in front of a building.

"You didn't need to do that, Drake," I stated as I got off. "You could have eaten."

"It would have been rude to eaten in front of you, Kimmy," he stated. "I'll be fine anyways, and we're here because I want to skate with you." We walked in and got some roller blades to rent. After we put them out, Drake and I had so much fun on the floor. I was laughing and smiling all the time and it was just so much fun.

"Thanks for this, Drake," I stated after we headed out of the rink. "I had so much fun. I needed it after what I've gone through in the past few days."

"Thank you for going on a date with me," he replied as he hopped on and put his helmet on. I got on after him and wrapped my arms around his waist. We pulled out of the building, but he didn't see the semi-truck before it was too late.


	14. Chapter 13

Before I could even think, I stopped time. The semi was only inches to the bike when I saw it. Drake was looking in horror at it as it was only just coming at him. I hopped off the bike, and I pulled Drake with me. My other hand grabbed the bike, and I ran into the forest. Once I did that, I made time start again. Drake looked around with fright and confusion.

"What the hell happened," he questioned when he finally noticed that we were out of danger.

"Drake, are you alright," I asked as I looked him over and smelled to see if there was any exposed blood. There didn't seem to be any at all.

"Am I alright," he yelled. "We were almost splashed by a semi one second, and then the next, we're in the forest. I sure as hell didn't cause it, so you could be the only explanation. You are as calm as ever, and you are only worrying about me. You don't even seem fazed about what just happened, Kimmy. What the hell is going on?"

"I think we need to get you to Carlisle," I stated. "You don't seem alright."

"Tell me the truth, Kimmy," he said as he made me look at him. I let him, but I knew that I could stop him if I really wanted to. His eyes bore into mine. "Were you the one who stopped the accident from happening for us?" I thought about it for a long time. Should I lie to Drake, and make him think that nothing actually happened? I knew that I wouldn't be able to do that because we are in a different scene right now from the one we were in just minutes ago. Should I tell him that it actually was me that stopped it? What would I do when he asks more questions about it? Would he run away from me, or would he stay to be with me? What would happen if he did run away? Would he tell others and jeopardize my family in the process? Would I be able to trust him if he didn't? Do I trust him right now?

That question caused me to answer the way I did. "Yes." He gasped as he took in this information.

"How," he gaped.

"Drake, I'm different from your kind," I stated. "My kind is what your kind thinks as a myth, when in truth, it isn't. We're more like a secret society that no humans know about, but my family is different from my kind all together."

"What do you mean, Kimmy," he questioned, confused. I would be too if I was in his position. I had it told to me way differently than what I was telling him right now.

"What I'm telling you is dangerous for you to know, Drake," I informed him. "It might even get you killed if it was told to the wrong kind of people. What I need to know from you right now before I continue, is if you won't tell anybody after I tell you, no matter what, and if you want to know what I am in the first place." It didn't take long for him to answer.

"Kimmy, I want you to be able to trust me, and I want to know what ever you tell me," he answered. "Since the first moment I met you, I loved you. I do now, even though we haven't known each other for a long time. I want to know what you are, and I want you to know that I would and could never be able to tell anybody."

"Alright then," I sighed. "Drake, I'm a vampire." It was quiet for a moment before he started laughing! I didn't know why he would be laughing at all, but he seemed a bit hysterical. "Are you alright, Drake?" I was a little shaky from his reaction. Was he alright at all?

"That's a good one, Kimmy," he sighed after he was finally done laughing. "Now tell me, what's the truth?"

"I did say the truth," I replied. After a couple of seconds, all the color from his face began to draw away. I ran over to him in vampiric speed, knowing that he was going to faint, and I made him sit down. He jumped when I touched him. "Sorry," I whispered after he sat down.

"So you are a blood-drinking creature," he questioned after a couple minutes. I nodded. "Are you going to drink my blood?"

"No," I gasped in horror. "I would never drink your blood! There are two reasons for that also. One, my family and I drink animal blood. There are only a few of our kind who does so. Two, I would never drink your blood because I love you too." He kissed me then. It didn't take a lot to surprise me, but this was one of the times. I kissed him back soon after, but I broke away before the temptation could over flow.

"I'm sorry," he said as he gasped for air.

"It's not your fault that I broke away, Drake," I replied. "It's just that, it's somewhat difficult for us animal drinking vampires to actually be tame around humans. We're still interested in human blood, but we try and ignore it for the good of leaving your race alone enough that we can." He kissed me again, only shorter this time.

"So what is there for me to know about vampires besides that," he questioned.

"Well, we have super speed, hearing and strength, drink blood, we never sleep," I replied.

"You never sleep at all," he questioned. I nodded.

"We shine in the sun," I stated. He looked at me quizzically. "I'll show you sometime." He nodded. "And then there are certain vampires with different powers."

"What do you mean," he questioned.

"Well, not all vampires have powers, but some do, like me. I am able to control space and time. That's why I was able to stop the accident from happening without you actually seeing it at all. Edward's a mind reader, Jasper is a reader and manipulator of emotions and Alice's power is being able to see visions through choice. Like, she probably can see what I'm doing right now because I chose to tell you our secret." He nodded.

"Do they hate me," he questioned. I shook my head.

"They don't know you too much yet, but I'm sure that they'll all love you soon enough. Alex might take some time though," I sighed.

"Why," he asked.

"He's an over protective person," I replied. "He's not actually my brother, but we're like siblings, twins really if you actually knew us." He nodded, his expression full of jealousy.

Before I could say anything, I heard someone running to us. I got up as quickly as I could, and I saw who it was.


	15. Chapter 14

"Kimmy," Alex yelled as he ran towards us. I saw behind him were the others. Alice must have told them that Drake knew because they were running at vampiric speed. Alex stopped right in front of me and gave me a hug. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine, Alex," I sighed. "He's just a little shaken up though." Carlisle walked over to him and started checking him out.

"What are you doing," Drake questioned.

"He's a doctor, Drake," I answered for Carlisle because it looked like he was concentrating on something. Drake nodded.

After about five minutes, Carlisle said, "He looks to have no internal or external damage from what has happened. He'll probably want to take it easy for a couple days though, just in case."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," Drake replied as he stood up and walked over to me. He stood beside me and entwined our fingers as we stood in front of the others.

"So you've chosen him, huh," Emmett asked. I nodded. "We got other human to pick on, Bella." Bella started laughing.

"This time, it's not a girl either," Bella responded.

"Oh, the joys of being a prankster, no matter how small the prank may be," Emmett sighed.

"Is he really a prankster," Drake whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Shall we go home," Carlisle asked. "Esme's worried about you since she stayed to watch Renesmee."

"Jasper, would you please to his bike," I asked. He nodded as he started carrying the bike to the highway. "Get on, Drake." I kneeled in front of him.

"I'm too heavy for you though," he stated.

"Super strength, remember," I questioned. He sighed and got on just like I told him. "Close your eyes." I didn't know if he did, but I took off running anyways. Within seconds, we were at the house. "You can get down now, Drake." He didn't move at all. "Drake?"

"A little help, please," he gasped. He didn't close his eyes at all. I tugged on his legs and arms, and he soon fell from my back.

"I told you to close your eyes, Drake," I giggled as I saw his expression. The others laughed also.

"That was not funny," Drake stated.

"It's just like the first time Bella ever rode on my back," Edward chuckled at the memory.

"He got a warning at least," Bella scoffed. "You just threw me over your back and ran without telling me." She walked into the house then.

"Kimmy," Renesmee cried as she ran down the stairs with Jacob following her along with Esme. She jumped into my arms and curled around to fit my body. She was gasping from sobbing.

"Hey," I cooed. "It's alright; I'm alright. Everything's going to be okay. No one is hurt at all." I started rubbing her back. Jacob was looking at her with pain in his eyes. I was sure that he tried to calm her earlier, but it wouldn't work at all.

After a couple minutes, these words passed through my mind, _Who's that boy?_ I turned to see that Drake and Renesmee were staring at each other.

"Renesmee, this is Drake," I introduced. "Drake, this is Bella and Edward's daughter and my best friend in the whole entire world, Renesmee."

"How old is she," Drake questioned.

"One," Edward replied. Drake nodded numbly.

"Would you like to come inside, Drake," I asked. He nodded as he took my hand. We all walked in together. Esme ran over to me when she saw me.

"Kimmy, are you alright," she questioned.

"I'm fine, mom," I replied. "Drake is fine also."

"That's good," she sighed, finally relaxing.

"Drake, would you like to see our house," I questioned.

"Sure," he shrugged as he looked around. I grabbed his hand after handing Renesmee off to Jacob, and we walked around the house as I introduced the rooms. Then we walked upstairs.

"And this is my room," I said as I opened my door.

"It's definitely you, Kimmy," he laughed as he looked around at all my stuff.

"Yeah," I said while rubbing my neck.

"I love it though," he stated before facing me again.

"I'm glad," I giggled as he took my hand before we left the room.

"I should be getting home," he sighed. It seemed as if he regretted it.

"Well, if you have to, then you have to," I stated. "Besides, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Really," he questioned.

"As long as the weather behalves our way," I replied as we walked down the stairs. Jasper came in front of us then.

"Your bike's outside," he stated before walking over to Alice.

"Thanks everyone," Drake said after leaving the house, not before stealing one last kiss. I closed the door and faced my family.

"So, what do you think," I questioned.


	16. Chapter 15

"I think that he's a keeper for you, Kimmy," Carlisle answered first. I smiled at him.

"I agree," Esme said as she came over to give me a hug.

"I can see it all know, Kimmy," Alice winked at me.

"Alice, this time wait until they decide to actually get married to buy her wedding dress," Bella commanded. Alice pouted, and we all laughed.

"I don't know him that much, but he seems like a good kid," Jacob shrugged.

"You've got a cutie," Rosalie commented.

"As long as a human sticks around for a while, he can stay as long as he wants," Emmett commented. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

"From what I saw in his emotions, he seems like he wants to stay," Jasper examined. "So, as long as you're happy, then he can stay."

"He's cool," Edward stated.

"Drake seems to be a nice kid," Bella examined.

"And what do you think, Renesmee," I said as I walked over to pick her up. She put her hand to her cheek.

_I like him,_ she said, and then she showed me a picture of the first time she met him through her eyes. I nodded.

"And what about you, Alex," I asked anxiously. He was the most important of all to me. I didn't know what I would do if he didn't prove of this relationship.

"He seems alright," he observed. I nodded. "He's making you happy." I nodded. "As long as those things happen, he can stay."

"Thanks," I said as I went over to give him a kiss on the cheek. I skipped up the stairs to my room with joy. Everything seemed to be going alright, and I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about anything for a while.

I decided on just picking out an outfit for the next day when I heard something being thrown at my window. I looked down to see that it was Drake. He barely saw me in the window before I was running down the stairs to great him.

"Hi," I said as I gave him a hug. He flinched in my arms. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he hissed.

"No, you aren't," I contradicted. "What happened?"

"My father came home drunk as could be," he explained. "It's been happening since before I can remember really."

"What's been happening," I questioned confusion full in my voice along with worry."

"He's been hitting me," he whispered. I gasped and quickly lifting his shirt to see that there was a bruise the size of a baseball on his left side.

"Do you want me to go get Carlisle," I questioned, not sure of what I was supposed to do.

"I'm sure that it's just a bruise, Kimmy," he stated. "It will go away."

"Would you at least like to come inside," I asked. He nodded, so I took his hand and we walked inside. Everyone was in the living room when we came in. I didn't expect it at all, but it was fine by me.

"Hi again," Drake said as he took my hand.

"Hello Drake," Esme greeted. "It's nice to see you again."

"What are you doing here so late," Alex questioned.

"Running away," Drake replied.

"Why," Alex questioned again.

"Family problems," Drake said, not looking into Alex's eyes this time.

"What sort of—."

"For heaven's sake, Alex! Can't you see for yourself that he's uncomfortable with the questions. Just chill," I shouted. Drake jumped at my side. "I'm sorry," I said to both of them. They were both looking away either ashamed or hurt. I sighed and walked up stairs without Drake. I trusted my family to keep him safe.

"Kimmy," I heard someone call me from the second floor. When I turned, it was Renesmee.

"What are you doing up, Nessie," I asked as I walked over to her and lifted her in my arms.

_Why were you yelling downstairs, _she asked.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, Renesmee," I apologized. "It's just that I don't like feeling useless, and Alex wasn't helping at all, so I just kind of burst, that's all."

_Can I sleep with you, _she questioned.

"Drake might be with us," I explained. She just shrugged, and I chuckled. We both walked back downstairs together. Bella got up immediately when she saw Renesmee in my arms. "She wants to be with us a little bit. I woke her up." She nodded as she walked over to Renesmee and put her in her own arms. I walked over to Drake again.

"Would you like to stay with us, Drake," Esme questioned. "I mean permanently until you are an adult and want to go on your own?"

"That'd be great if it's fine with your whole family," he answered with a look of hope in his eyes. They all nodded, even Alex, which surprised me greatly.

"Welcome to the family then, Drake," Carlisle stated. Drake nodded in appreciation.

"Hell yeah," Emmett yelled. "Another brother!" We all chuckled at that fact, and then went our own separate ways happily.


	17. Chapter 16

**Alex's POV**

There were posters and everything up for the arc game that was happening this weekend, and Storm was excited for it. She's been on the committee for it, and she's just everywhere that she can possibly be trying to get everything ready so people will go.

"Hey Storm," I greeted as she passed me. She stopped and walked with me.

"Hi Alex," she smiled. I smiled back at her, and that made her blink a couple of times. She shook her head to clear it, and that made me chuckle. She shot a playful glare at me. "Do you want to sit by me during the game?"

"I'd love to," I replied, and Edward sent a smirk at me. It was telling me I was doing everything right.

"Great," she cheered before skipping off again.

"So, you've got a date on Saturday, huh," I heard Kimmy asked from behind me. I turned around to see that she was right there, and I didn't even notice her at all before. It must have been because of I was thinking of Storm. She had a huge grin on her face before walking off.

"What is that look for," I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, Alex," she smiled before running away. I chased after her. She was giggling as she went, and that made many of the boys look at her, but I knew that she wasn't noticing any of them now that she has Drake. She's in love, and that's what is making her happier than I've ever seen her. It made me smile. I caught up with her before she could enter her classroom, and I picked her up onto my shoulders. "Alex," she screamed as her head hit the small of my back. I chuckled as I walked into the classroom. Everyone was staring.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Hole," I greeted the teacher as I passed her. She was just gapping at us. "Kimmy, where's your seat," I questioned.

"Oh no, you are not," she hissed. A student pointed to the chair desk next to him. I walked over to it, and I set her down. She was fuming.

I kissed her head, and then said, "See you later, sis." She was still fuming, but she lightened a little. I just chuckled my way out of the classroom and to my own room, even though I was late. I didn't really care at all.

When it was finally lunch, I came in before anyone else from our family and sat at the tables. Drake sat down next. "Hey Alex," he greeted before he started eating. I didn't say anything, and that made him sigh. "I'm sorry if I did anything wrong towards you, but if you are just being protective of Kimmy, I won't hurt her. I love her, Alex, and I want you to be a part of us as long as you accept it. Kimmy's always thinking of you before everyone else because you are her brother of sorts. I'm not going to ever be able to replace the love that she has for you, and I'm never going to because it would hurt her. You are important to her, and that means that you're important to me also indirectly of course."

"You have no clue what Kimmy has been through, have you," I questioned.

"Only that she's a vampire, but that's it," he replied. I nodded, knowing that it wasn't my place to tell what else Kimmy's life was like before that. I would never betray her trust like that, and I knew when she was ready, he would tell her.

"Hey," Kimmy smiled as she sat in between us. Drake immediately took her hand, and her smile grew slightly. There were people whispering and gossiping around us, but we just ignored them as we talked.

"Hey Alex," I heard Storm greet as she came over to us. I looked up at her. "I was wondering if you'd like to take care of Zeta for me?" Drake looked like he was trying to hide his surprise while the others, except Alice and Edward of course, looked confused.

"Sure I would," I answered with a smile. "When?"

"Tonight would be it, if you don't mind," she said, biting her lip. "It's just that my mom has some people coming over, and I don't want Zeta around them at all."

"Sure, it'd be fine," I replied. "You can come over also and stay if you'd like."

"No, someone has to watch over them," she sighed. I nodded. "How about you come with me to get Zeta after school, and then we'll drive to your house after that?"

"That'd be great," I replied. She nodded and walked away.

"You already have the chance to take care of Zeta, huh," Drake questioned.

"What do you mean," Kimmy questioned.

"No one is trusted with Zeta," Drake explained. "Storm's very protective of her little girl. I couldn't believe it when she asked you."

"Are you sure that you're up to this, Alex," Rosalie questioned.

"Rosalie, would you like to help me with Zeta," Alex asked, more like pleaded. We could all see the joy in Rosalie's eyes when she heard that she might actually get the chance to take care of a human baby at least for tonight.

"I'd love to," she cheered before getting up with the rest of us. We went through the rest of the school day normally, and then we were soon done. Kimmy and I walked out of our last class together, holding hands like twins. She was giddy, and I could imagine why. She was happy because she had Drake. It's been a long time since I've seen her this happy, and I'm grateful for it.

"You ready, Kimmy," Drake questioned as he came and took her other hand. She smiled at him and nodded.

"See you at home, Alex," she called as they rode away on Drake's motorcycle. I waited by the school, waiting for Storm, and she soon came out.

"Hey Storm," I called as I noticed that she was looking around the parking lot. She turned to me surprised, and then she smiled.

"You ready to go," she questioned. I nodded. We headed over to her car and hopped in. We took the drive to her place, and then she parked. I got out along side of her, and we walked into her house. There weren't any kids tackling any of us this time, and Storm just walked over to get Zeta.

"Is there anything that you would like for me to take," I asked.

"Zeta's bag would be nice," she replied as she pointed to a bag while she put her daughter into the car seat. I went to grab it, and once she was done, we walked out to her car. I directed her to my house, and we were soon there. She looked at it in awe. "This is your house?"

"Yeah," I said uneasily. I didn't know if she liked it at all or not. "It's big, but it's nice for us."

"Don't worry, I love it," she smiled. I sighed in relief. She took Zeta out of her car, and she handed her to me. She fit nicely into my arms. We started walking into the house. Everyone was down there.

"Hi Storm," Kimmy greeted her warmly, and I felt pride swell in my heart from being able to have a sister, even if it isn't biological, like her.

"Hey Kimmy," Storm smiled. She looked over at Renesmee. "And who are you?" She bent to look Renesmee straight in her eyes.

"I'm Nessie," Renesmee greeted. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Renesmee." She smiled before going over to Bella and crawled into her lap. She was out like a light in seconds. Storm smiled at that.

"Excuse me," Bella whispered as she started walking upstairs with Renesmee.

"You have a beautiful girl, Edward," Storm stated. Edward smiled at her, acknowledging that Storm figured it out.

"Thank you," he replied. "She looks so much like her mother."

"She looks like her father even more," Bella contradicted as she joined us again.

"Well, I best be off then," Storm said. She gave Zeta a kiss before she came over to hug me. I hugged her back, and before I knew it, she was out the door, and I was watching her little girl. Oh may someone help me!


	18. Chapter 17

**Alex's POV**

"Can I play with Zeta," Renesmee asked for the hundredth time tonight. I sighed with frustration. I have been watching Zeta for three hours already, and I just don't know how Storm does it. I'm a vampire for pete's sakes, and I'm exhausted! I don't know what got me into this mess in the first place.

"Because she's Storm's daughter," Edward answered my unspoken question. I turned to glare at him before picking Zeta up. She loved me for some ungodly reason, and she wouldn't let anyone else near both of us, even though all of us are more dangerous than Zeta. It was sweet for a time, but now it was just plain annoying.

Renesmee came and put her hand on Zeta's cheek. She started crying soon after.

"What did you do, Renesmee," I questioned her as I started rocking her.

"I was showing the rain forest just like Zafrina did when I was with her before," she explained as tears started to spring into her eyes. Kimmy came over and picked Renesmee up, knowing her best friend was confused. Renesmee put her hand to her cheek while tears streamed down her face.

"Renesmee, Zeta's not used to your power, and she's more fragile than anyone of us. You can't use your power with her because she's confused when you do. It made her uncomfortable and that is why she started crying. You didn't make her cry because you hurt her. She was just scared, that's all," Kimmy explained.

"Couldn't you have just said the last sentence," Emmett questioned.

"You want to try and explain to your niece something that she's confused and hurt about, Emmett," Kimmy snapped. Emmett backed away over to Rosalie. "Dummkopf," she muttered while shaking her head. Everyone that knew that word started laughing except Emmett.

"What was that, Kimmy," Emmett questioned as he came over to her.

"Just practicing my German," Kimmy chimed as she gave Renesmee to Jacob and started running. Emmett ran after her. Kimmy appeared out of nowhere. We figured that she used her power.

"Where's Emmett," Rosalie asked.

"He's still looking for me," Kimmy laughed as she went over to the television. Zeta started laughing also.

"You are a silly girl, aren't you," I whispered cooingly to Zeta. Her giggling just increased. I threw her in the air a bit, and then I caught her, and she started laughing with joy. I did it a couple more times, and then I just laid her down on her blanket. She started to play with the doll Alice had given her.

"She adores you, Alex," Jasper commented as I settled in the chair next to Zeta. I just shrugged as I looked down at her. She resembled Storm so much. It was crazy to realize that children had an affect like that to resemble their parents. I wish that I would have been able to kill the bastard that raped Storm though.

Just then, I heard a loud noise. I looked up to see that Edward had thrown Esme's vase into the wall, and now it was scattered into pieces. We waited for an explanation, but he was just was trying to calm down. He looked furious. Bella went over and started rubbing his back. That seemed to calm him right down.

"What happened, baby," Bella questioned after he calmed down.

"Alex was thinking about how Zeta was conceived," he whispered so low. I was thinking it was for Renesmee not knowing what he was saying. "Storm was raped." There were intakes of breaths from everyone except for Edward and me.

"Is that what really happened," Rosalie questioned as she balled her hands into fists. We all knew her story, and I knew she hated those kinds of guys with a passion.

"It's true," I answered, staring down at Zeta. She was falling asleep. I didn't know where to take her.

"Bella, do you mind getting a crib for Zeta," Edward questioned. Bella ran off to get Renesmee's old one. I picked Zeta up, and I put her into the crib.

"There you are," I heard Emmett yell from the doorway as he pointed at Kimmy. Before Emmett could do anything, Rosalie ran over and jumped on him in despair. He seemed confused by it, but he held her in his arms. We heard her softly sobbing, knowing she was trying to conceal it. "What happened?"

"Memories," Edward explained. Emmett didn't need anything else told to know what he means. Emmett took off up the stairs, and he closed the door with Rosalie. We were silent for a couple minutes before the phone rang.

"Alex, it's for you," Alice called. I ran over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello," I questioned.

"_Alex,_" I heard Storm asked.

"It's me, Storm," I replied with a smile.

"_Do you mind if Zeta stays at your place tonight,_" Storm questioned. "_I won't be able to pick her up._"

"That's fine, Storm," I replied. "She's already sleeping in Renesmee's old crib."

"_Thanks for doing this for me, Alex,_" she added.

"No problem, Storm," I reassured. "I'll always be here for you."

"_See you tomorrow then,_" she said.

"Alright then, bye," I hung up then. For the rest of the night, I took care of Zeta for Storm, and everything worked out perfectly.


	19. Chapter 18

**Alex's POV**

"Hey, thanks for taking care of Zeta last night," Storm said for the thousandth time figuratively. I didn't really count.

"It was perfectly fine," I reassured her. "I loved being around Zeta. She's a joy that everyone in the family loves." Storm smiled at that. I parked the car, and we exited.

"I thought we were going to the game," Storm questioned as she stared at the restaurant in front of us.

"I thought that you would like something to eat," I admitted while opening her door for her. I was trying to act like Edward told me I should. It seemed to charm Storm well though.

"Thank you," she smiled as she got out. We walked into the restaurant together.

"A table for two," I requested.

"Right this way," the man behind the counter replied as he walked around with menus in his hand and led us to a table. I pulled Storm's chair out for her, and she smiled as she sat down.

"Is there anything I can get to drink for you folks this evening," he questioned. I looked over at Storm.

"I'll have a Diet Coke please," she answered.

"Nothing for me, thank you," I replied.

"It will be right up," he smiled as he walked off.

"Aren't you thirsty," Storm questioned.

"I already ate," I answered truthfully. It was true because after Zeta was picked up, I went hunting.

"Well then maybe I shouldn't have intrude like this," Storm stated, starting to get up. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Storm," I disagreed. "I wouldn't want my date to go hungry. My family would truly be mad at me if I did."

"Why would they," she questioned, intrigued.

"The men in the family are always gentlemen, and I wouldn't want to be the odd one out. Besides, it's no trouble for you to eat. That's why I picked you up early," I grinned. Someone came over to drop off our drinks.

"Hi, I'm Erin, I'm be your waitress this evening," she greeted, smiling at both of us. "Is there anything in particular that you would like to eat?" I indicated towards Storm. She quickly read over the menu before finding something.

"I'll have the chicken alfredo please," she answered.

"Nothing for me," I said when she turned towards me.

"Well let me know if there is something that you would want," she replied before walking off to order Storm's food.

"Are you sure there isn't anything that you would want," Storm questioned. I shook my head. "Alright then." She sighed and started eating. She seemed to love it, and I was glad. I didn't want her to be without food for our date.

"Ready," I questioned after she was done. She nodded while wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Yes," I answered. "Let me just pay, and then we'll be all set."

"Alex, you didn't even have anything. You should let me pay," Storm disagreed.

"Storm, you are my date. As I said before, it's an omen in my family not to be a gentleman. Now, let me pay, and then we'll be out of here." The check was given to me, and I paid. After that, I took Storm's hand, and I led her out to the car. We drove to the stadium. After we got there, we stood in line for the tickets.

"Two," the old woman asked when she smiled at us after we reached the booth. I nodded before Storm could say anything behind me. "That will be twelve dollars." I handed over the money, and I received the tickets.

"Alex," Storm complained as we walked over to the entrance. I handed the ticket lady our tickets. "You didn't have to pay for me."

"Storm, for the final time hopefully tonight, it's my job to pay for you, and I would do it gladly," I replied. She sighed while shaking her head. We went to go take our seats.

"Ready to watch the game," Storm questioned. I nodded. The band was just starting to play the school song at that time for the other school, and then our school song would be on. Storm looked like she was passive about the whole thing for a little while before she truly got into it.

"Go Rangers," some of the girls called, and then they played. We all stood up and started clapping. Soon, we sat back down, and the game started. I didn't really watch much of it. I was watching Storm the whole time, seeing how she would react. Some of them were funny, especially when she would cheer with the cheerleaders.

"What," she questioned once when she caught me.

"Nothing," I smiled. She smiled also and turned to watch the game.

There were only twelve seconds on the clock. Storm had pulled me by the side of the field because we were going to storm the field in our victory against the Raiders. Storm was so excited for it, and she wouldn't stop jumping up and down. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling

All of the sudden, we heard a loud sound go off that signaled the end of the game. We ran for our players. I stayed with Storm the whole time. When we reached them, everyone was still cheering from the victory.

All of a sudden, Storm's lips were on mine.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note:**_** Before you begin reading, I'd like to thank Xxheartbroken54xX and Crystal the optimist for reading My Bleeding Heart for me. I'm so glad that she continued writing it, and also, I'd like to thank those who have read it that haven't informed me of it. Alright, here's another thing. For those who like my fanfics, I have a website. (no spaces)**

**www .brokenfromthepast .webs .com**

**That is my website for those who would like to check it out.**

**Now for Chapter Nineteen of A New Beginning!**

It was the most fantastic kiss that I've ever encountered, and I never wanted to pull away, but I had to. My thirst started boiling, and I didn't know what would happen if I didn't pull away. I couldn't lose Strom. She was my life, now that I had her. I wasn't the only one though; she was Zeta's also.

"Oh God," she gasped. "I'm so sorry. It's just that the excitement welled up with winning the game and it just kind of happen!" I kissed her again to stop her babbling, not that I minded, but I didn't want her to go into hysterics.

"It's alright, Storm," I smiled as I pulled away for the second time. She looked into my eyes. "I loved it." She smiled again before giving a short kiss.

"I did too," she whispered when she just pulled a inch away from my face. Her breath blew on my face, and I had to be careful around her, but I'm sure that my family were here somewhere to help me if need be.

"Are you ready to go," I asked after looking around to see that everyone else was leaving the field while we were standing out on it still. She nodded before taking my hand. We walked out of the stadium and went to her car. I opened the door for her, and she smiled at me before getting in. I ran around, human speed, to my seat, and I got in. I held her hand all the way to my house, and she seemed to love that fact.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight," she said as she parked the car in front of my house. I turned to smile at her.

"It's perfectly fine, Storm," I sighed. "I loved it."

"I love you too," she whispered. I bet she didn't want me to hear it, and I'm glad that my hearing comes in handy. I scooped her up in my arms and I kissed her. She kissed me back just as passionately.

All of the sudden, there was a knock on my window. We turned our faces to see that it was Emmett. Storm looked away as she blushed, and I glared at Emmett.

"Don't get her pregnant now," he yelled before running into the house. I opened the door, and put Storm in the passenger seat before running off after him.

"Emmett," I growled when I entered the house. He was laughing from the couch with Rosalie on his lap. "Rosalie, stay there while I kill him." I walked towards him, and Rosalie immediately ran over to stand in front of me.

"Oh no you are not," she shouted in my face, but I glared at Emmett, who was still on the couch, laughing.

"It's alright, Alex," Storm said as she placed a hand over my arm. I immediately turned to look at her, and her eyes softened me up. "He was just joking."

"It wasn't right for him to joke about that though," I stated.

"It was just a joke, Alex, and it's fine by me if he jokes about us," she replied.

"We've got a goodie one, here," Emmett said as he walked over to Storm. "Finally, someone who accepts my genius-ness." We all rolled our eyes at him.

"Well, I've got to go," Storm said. "Mom wanted me home soon, and Zeta will probably want me also."

"Alright," I sighed, as we walked to the door together. "I'll see you on Monday."

"I'll see you too," she smiled as she reached up to kiss me. Then she stepped out the door.

"Oh, and Storm," I stated.

"Yeah," she asked as she turned back to look at me. She was smiling.

"I love you too," I replied. Her smile grew even bigger, and then she ran to her car, and she drove off. I stepped inside the door, and I closed it.

"Why can't you be that romantic," Rosalie complained as she hit Emmett's chest.

"Jez, Alex," he scoffed. "Make me look like I'm nothing, why don't ya?"

"Because I can," I chuckled before starting to walk up the stairs. Alice gasped as a vision took her though.

"What is it," Jasper asked when he turned nervous.

"It's Storm," Alice gasped.


	21. Chapter 20

**Alex's POV**

"What are you talking about," Kimmy questioned. I felt frozen, shocked. I couldn't move as soon as I heard her name.

"We have to go," Alice said before running. Suddenly she came back. "Alex, you have to come with. Storm's going to want you when we show up. Come on!" She dragged me with her as we ran, and Edward was behind us.

"Alice, there's going to be blood there," Edward stated. "He's not going to be able to handle it."

"She's going to die if we don't get there, Edward, and if Alex bites her, we'll just help him," Alice explained. "Storm's not going to be able to live as a human."

"What," I hissed.

"I know that this is going to be hard to take, Alex, but we're either going to have to change her or let her die," Alice sighed.

"Isn't there another option," I yelled. There had to be one.

"Carlisle wouldn't be able to get to her in time with how much blood she is losing. He'd be the only one who could save her, but we don't have that option. It's split in half, and it's entirely up to you. The thing is, you have to choose now," Alice warned. I was silent as images of Storm crossed through my mind, and I immediately knew the answer. I took a deep breath in, but Storm's fragrance filled my mind. We were very close.

"Alex," Edward warned. My thirst was burning, but I ignored it. Once we reached the scene, we noticed that Kimmy was already there trying to get Storm out of the car that was over turned. It had crashed into a tree, but I didn't see any other car there like I thought there would have been. I had no clue about what really happened though, so I couldn't assume anything correctly.

"You never said that Kimmy was going to be here, Alice," I hissed, trying not to breathe in the air that I was sure I was going to need soon.

"I wasn't watching Kimmy, and I just had a vision about it," Alice stated, but she kept going. Edward ran and started helping Kimmy get Storm out of the car.

"I'm fine," Kimmy stated when Edward got in her way. She pushed him out of the way, and she climbed into Storm's over turned car. I heard Storm scream in pain, and I was instantly afraid for her. "Shh, Storm, you're alright," Kimmy whispered to her as she pulled Storm out. I gasped despite myself at Storm's sight. There was glass in her arm that jutted out because it was so big. One of her arms looked like it was broken, and both of her legs were swelling.

I ran over to her, and it looked like Storm's eyes were just opening up. "Don't leave me," I cried, not caring if Storm's blood was tantalizing. She raised a bloody hand to me and rested it on my cheek. I closed my eyes, and breathed her scent in.

"I love you," she whispered, her voice strangled.

"I am going to save you, Storm," I promised.

"Nothing can save me now," Storm stated.

"There is something," I disagreed, but by then, Storm lost consciousness, and her hand slipped from my cheek. I stared in horror at Edward.

"She's dying," he stated bitterly.

"Change her then," I yelled.

"You have to do it," he said simply.

"I can't," I yelled. "You did this for Bella, now do this for me. Please! I can't resist draining her like you would be able to. I'm only two years old in this life." He sighed and nodded.

"Alice, do we have time," he questioned.

"As long as you do it now, I see her becoming one of us," she stated. He nodded and dipped down to suck some venom into some of her already opened wounds. Everything seemed like it was slow for me as I watched what was happening. I couldn't believe that my life was going to change tonight, for either the better or the worst.

It was quiet for a few seconds, but it felt like eternity before anything happened. When it did, Storm was screaming in pain.

"The transformation has started," Alice whispered. "We better wrap her wounds though."

"I'll do that," Carlisle said when he appeared near us. "Edward, Alice, make it look more like an accident. You know what to do." They both nodded and started wrecking the car even more. Carlisle just put bandages on Storm's wounds.

"Is she going to be alright," I whispered.

"So far as she looks, yes she will," Carlisle stated while still fixing Storm up even though the transformation will be doing that for her.

"She's going to be fine, Alex," Kimmy said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I gladly took it in mine. I knew that I would always have Kimmy at my side whenever I need it.

"Everything's set, Carlisle," Alice stated over Storm's screams of agony. It was hurting me every second that she was in pain, even if I wasn't going through the transformation. I don't know how the others stood for watching their loved ones to be in this kind of pain. It was excruciating for me.

"It was for all of us," Edward stated as he read my mind. Carlisle picked Storm up, and we started running towards the house. Kimmy was at my side the whole time, holding my hand for reassurance. She would squeeze it every now and then, and I would look at her. She had a small smile every time I was looking, but I could see the concern crested in her eyes. It wasn't that hard to see her emotions.

After we arrived home, Carlisle took Storm to his office, where she would still be screaming in agony for the next three days. I would be at her side for as long as I had to be, just to make sure that she was safe, and she wasn't lonely.


	22. Chapter 21

**Kimmy's POV**

I entered the house after the others took Storm's screaming body up to Carlisle's office. I sighed as I entered my room to find Drake sleeping on my bed. I walked over to him and laid next to him. He looked so peaceful as he slept. I couldn't help myself as I ran my fingers through his hair.

After a couple of seconds, Drake's sleepy eyes opened and rested on me. He gave me one of his awarding smiles before kissing me. Then he seemed to hear something that he didn't before.

"What's that screaming about," he questioned as he stole his glance to the door.

"Storm's going through the transformation," I responded. "She's turning into one of my kind." An emotion crossed his face for a second before it disappeared.

"What's wrong," I questioned. He just shook his head as he looked away. I made him look at me, and he sighed.

"I was just wondering when I'm going to be turned into a vampire like you," he whispered. I stiffened for a second before I responded.

"Not for a while probably," I stated. "But we're going to have to move out as long as Renesmee and Jacob."

"Why," he questioned.

"You're human, Drake, and Renesmee and Jake are both half human. Storm's going to become a newborn. It means that she won't be able to contain her bloodlust unlike the rest of us. They were amazed that I could contain my bloodlust in only a week's time while Alex's took month before he was able to. They didn't let us go to school unless we were sure about it though.

"Why don't you just change me then to make it easier for Storm and the rest of us," he asked.

"Because Storm doesn't have a chance to live a little more as a human where you do," I stated.

"But you did when you were changed," he complained.

"I only had a month," I sighed. He stared at me in shock.

"I always thought that you changed on your own free will," he stated.

"I did," I answered. "I chose to change into a vampire rather than die by cancer. Alex was the one that decided to live as a vampire instead of live his life until old age. Carlisle gave me at most a month to live." Before I could say any more, he engulfed me in his embrace and pressed his lips to mine. I gasped from this event, and his scent immediately flooded through my body. "NO," I shouted before flinging myself to the other side of the room. Jacob came in a minute later.

"What's going on," he questioned. I was breathing, my body against the wall as I stared at Drake, and he was on the bed gasping. "What happened?"

"I was overwhelmed," I stated after I calmed down. "How's Storm doing?" I turned my attention away from Drake to let my mind relax a little.

"She's doing fine in the transformation," Jacob said. "She's in a lot of pain, but they think that we should move out as soon as possible."

"I'll get everything ready then," I nodded to myself. "We can be out within five minutes."

"Edward said to pack about a month's worth of clothes," Jacob informed me. I nodded before I closed my eyes. "Wait!"

"What else is there, Jacob," I questioned.

"Alice says that you need to stop over to her room after your done," he stated. I nodded before imploring my ability. When I opened my eyes again, both Jacob and Drake were frozen. I sighed before walking over to Drake. I started combing my fingers through his hair, knowing that he wouldn't be able to know unless I told him. I stayed that way for a couple of minutes before suppressing a sigh and moving again. What I didn't understand was why he wanted me so much. He shouldn't. He should have a normal life without me bothering him, but he doesn't.

I suppressed a sigh as I got up. My thoughts would have to wait for a later time about this. I know that I have all the time I want to, but I just want to get ready and adjust to this difference. Drake and I had a lot to discuss about later.

I quickly packed clothes for Renesmee, Drake, Jacob and myself. I knew that I wouldn't be able to live without Drake, and I also knew that I'd have to divide the time between all of us just like Bella and Edward would for their daughter.

After about half an hour in my own world, I was done getting ready for the four of us. I placed the bags down by the door, ready whenever we would need them, and ran up to Alice's room. I started time once again, and I knocked on Alice's door. She opened it, and handed me a little wrapped gift.

"What's this," I questioned as I took it in my hands. It was very small. I opened it to find that there was a cell phone inside.

"This is for whenever we need to call you to watch over Storm for us," Alice stated. "There will be a few times where that happens. It's also so we can all keep in touch at the same time." I nodded and tucked it in my back pocket. She handed me the accessories that came with the phone, and I walked downstairs again.

"You're driving," I said to Jacob as I put the rest of the supplies that we might need into my bag. I zipped it back up, and we headed for the garage.

"Naturally," Jacob grinned as he walked over to his truck. I threw our bags into the back seat.

"Do you want to get Renesmee and bring her to the truck," I questioned. "I'm sure that she's still asleep."

"Why can't we wait until morning," Drake questioned as he walked sleepily into the room.

"Because Kimmy's difficult that way," Jacob stated before running up stairs. Drake climbed into the back, and I put Renesmee's car seat in the truck.

"Ready to go," Jacob questioned as he brought out a sleeping Renesmee. I nodded, and then hopped into the truck. We were off in minutes.


	23. Chapter 22

**Drake's POV**

It's been three days since Storm started the transformation, and all I've felt for her was jealousy. She was able to be with the one that she loved forever. She didn't have to wait for any special time. I just wish that I was able to live with Kimmy forever, like she was able to live with Alex forever.

"Hey," Kimmy greeted when she answered her phone. I walked over to her to find that she looking more like she was in a trance. "Yeah, that will be okay…sure…no, it's fine, Bella. Jake's got it covered… Renesmee's doing fine, but she misses you…I'll tell her…Alright, see you soon." She hung the phone up then and slid it into her pocket.

"So what's going on," Jacob questioned.

"Storm's starting to wake up," Kimmy informed us. "Her heartbeat is growing faster than normal, so they wanted me to come over and help them out and stuff. It won't be too hard."

"How long are you going to be," I questioned.

"Only a couple of hours probably," she stated. "I'll have to go back and forth between you guys and the house, but I'll be here before you go to bed."

"Alright then," I sighed. I gave her a quick kiss, and then she was out of the door. I assumed that she was taking the woods because she didn't know how to drive a car at all yet.

"She'll be fine, Drake," Jacob stated as he went over to pick Renesmee up from where she was sleeping on the floor and moved her to a bed. "She's accustomed to this life style already. I sighed, and then I lunched myself on the other bed. I turned on the tv and started flipping through the channels to find that there wasn't anything really good on, so I shut it off.

"I'm going to go for a walk," I stated as I put on my coat.

"Just don't go out in the woods now," Jacob warned. "Storm's going to be hunting soon, and we all wouldn't want you hurt." I just waved my hand at him before exiting the hotel room. I wasn't really planning on a place to walk yet, so I dismissed what he said. It was a little chilly tonight. I just started walking, not really caring where I went. I didn't even notice that my feet were taking me into the forest because I was so lost in my thoughts.

And before I knew it, I was being flung to the ground. When I looked up at the face of my attacker, it was a vampire that looked familiar. When I thought about it more, it was Storm.

"Storm," I stated. "Don't."

"I'm so sorry, Drake, but I can't resist," she mumbled before biting me in the neck.

_**Kimmy's POV**_

"Alright, see you soon," I said to Bella before hanging up the phone. Drake was right next to me, and Jacob was just coming into the room.

"So what's going on," Jacob questioned.

"Storm's waking up," I answered. "Her heartbeat is growing faster than normal, so they want me to come over and help them out and stuff. It won't be too hard."

"How long will you be gone," Drake questioned. He seemed troubled about the whole thing, and I hope that he didn't feel anything resentful against it. Jasper hasn't come over at all, so I couldn't ask him to seek Drake's feelings for me.

"Only a couple of hours probably," I replied. "I'll have to go back and forth between you guys and the house, but I'll be here before you go to bed." I always knew that he'd stay up pretty late, and with me having no sleep, he tries to do the same most of the time until exhaustion takes him.

"Alright then," he sighed before giving me a quick kiss. I was soon out the door.

"She'll be fine, Drake," I heard Jacob reassure him before I left the building. I sighed, knowing that Drake wanted to be our kind more than anything now. I just didn't want him to have to go through the kind of pain that we did.

Once I reached the forest edge, I ran towards the house. It didn't take me very long, and I was soon inside. "How far does she has," I questioned. Jasper appeared next to me.

"She only has a couple of minutes," he stated. "Perfect timing."

"Didn't you hear? Timing's my middle name," I joked. We both laughed while pushing each other playfully until we reached the room.

"So how are the others," he questioned before we entered. "They're doing fine. Renesmee was sleeping when I left."

"That's good," Bella sighed as she leaned into Edward. He wrapped an arm around her middle.

"She's almost complete," Carlisle said coolly. Jasper, Emmett and I took our spots in the front. Alex was sitting right next to her. He didn't seem to want to leave her at all. I could understand that.

We all watched with anticipation as Storm screamed in pain once more before the venom over took her heart. After a second, she opened her eyes and gasped. She turned her head to look at us then at Alex.

"Alex," she gasped.

"Hi, Storm," he smiled, but we all could see that it was a pained one.

"I'm not dead," she questioned. Alex shook his head. "Then what happened?"

"Storm, I know that this will be hard for you to understand, but you were in a car accident. You were on the brink of dying, so we had you changed."

"Changed into what," she asked, confused.

"A vampire," he replied.


	24. Chapter 23

Storm gasped after she registered what Alex had said to her. "I'm a vampire," Storm questioned. We all nodded. "What able Zeta?"

"The thing about that is, you're not going to be able to be around her anymore," Bella said as she moved away from Edward and the rest of us to go stand next to her.

"You—you mean that I'm ne—ever going to be able to be with my baby gir—irl anymore," Storm cried. She looked so crushed.

"The truth is that everyone thinks that you are dead," Edward stated.

"What," she questioned, shocked.

"Now that you're changed, you aren't going to be able to have some interaction with humans for a while," Carlisle explained. She started sobbing then. Alex looked like he had no idea what to do about it. I walked over and put my arm around her.

"Storm, I know that this will be hard to digest, but you won't be around them for their own safety. We all here drink animal blood, but the bloodlust for humans will always be dormant. There will be times where we have accidents, and we'll drink human blood, but it won't be your fault. It's part of our nature, and now it's part of yours. Alex didn't want you to die, so that's why you were changed. Now, I know that it's going to be hard for you, but would you like to go hunting?"

"How do we do that," she questioned.

"We'll all teach you," Rosalie said as she came over by us. "Then, after a while, you can meet the whole family again."

"What do you mean," Storm asked.

"Renesmee, Jacob and Drake all have human blood in them," I explained. "Drake's would be the strongest smell for you since he's all human, and Renesmee, I'm sorry to say this Edward and Bella, would be the sweetest. Jacob, well, he's the smelliest, and it's not in a good way." We all started laughing at that. "But we'll explain that later. It's a lot to take on your first day of being an official vampire."

"Are you ready, Storm," Rosalie questioned. Storm nodded, and we all went to the window.

"Why are we here by the window," Storm asked.

"We're going to jump," Alex answered. He jumped down then, and he landed gracefully.

"It won't hurt us," Storm questioned.

"Storm, now you won't ever feel pain again," I replied. "Well, I shouldn't say never because you might, but there will be less possibility that you would."

"I'll catch you, Storm," Alex called up. Storm looked down at him, and all I saw on her expression was trust and love. I couldn't help but smile at that.

Before anyone could say anything, Storm jumped down, and just like he promised, Alex caught her. They stared at each other before Alex put her down. She seemed hurt when he turned away from her.

We all jumped down then. "Let's go," I stated before running into the woods. We soon heard a laugh, and we turned to see that it was Storm. We all smiled at her before continuing on ahead.

"Alright," Carlisle called when he came to a stop. Everyone stopped with him. "Storm, I want you to close your eyes."

"Why," she questioned nervously.

"We're going to teach you how to hunt," Carlisle stated. Edward started running off somewhere. He was probably running a perimeter. "Now, close your eyes." She did as she was told. "What do you smell?"

"An animal about twenty feet from here," she guessed.

"Very good," Carlisle responded. Edward was back, and he nodded. "Now, what do you smell?"

"Them," she said dreamily.

"Just let your instincts take over, Storm," Alex stated. She listened to him, and soon she was bolting toward them. We all ran after her. She had caught a deer, and now she was messily drinking it's blood. The door was yet moving, and it hurt me for some reason. I guess it's just been so long since I've seen an animal in pain because I always used my power to help me. Now it was difficult for me to watch.

"She needs this, Kimmy, we all do," Jasper mumbled as he came to stand by me. I looked at him and nodded.

"Not everyone is as fortunate as you, but I'm not blaming you if you feel it's pain, Kimmy," Edward said. I just looked around. It felt as if something changed for some reason, I just couldn't point it out.

Before anyone could say anything, Storm was off again, leaving the dead deer. Alice gasped for some reason.

"What is it," Jasper questioned as he ran over to her.

"It's Storm," Alice said as she stared at me. Alex was looking around, but she seemed to only be watching me right now. "She's bitten a human; she's bitten Drake."


	25. Chapter 24

Before I even commanded it, time had stopped. I felt my knees weaken, and I dropped to the ground. A sob escaped my throat, and then I was gone. I couldn't stop sobbing. Drake had been bitten, and I wasn't there to stop it at all. It wasn't supposed to be this way at all.

"Go for me," I choked out when I noticed the others still standing there. It only took me a second to realize they wouldn't move unless my power stopped. Storm wouldn't either. And she wasn't going to be able to live after what she did to Drake. I got to my feet and started running the direction that Storm had went earlier. All the smells were eminent to me, even though nothing would move. And I found her easily. She was sucking Drake's blood, but time had stopped, and that made her stop.

All of the sudden, I heard a sound. It was the first sound that I've heard since I stopped time besides my sobs, and now it was me growling and hissing. I walked up to her, and just before I touched her, I started time again. I ripped her off of Drake, and I flung her into the forest. I ran right after her body as she collided with a tree and fell to the ground.

"I didn't mean to," she yelled when she heard that I was growling. "Kimmy, you have to believe me. It—it was the instincts. I tried to resist, but they wouldn't let me."

"Kimberly, don't," Edward commanded as he ran right up to us. "Yes, she bit Drake, and I know that you are hurt from it, but you can't take revenge on something that is in our instincts.

"Kimmy," Alex gasped when he saw that I was holding Storm up by her neck. "What are you doing?"

"She's indecisive," Alice stated when she came into my view. She started walking towards me. "She's not sure what she wants to do."

"What do you mean," Alex questioned.

"She's thinking of torture," Alice stated. Storm whimpered, and my growling increased.

"Kimmy, no," Alex yelled. I soon felt him jump on my back, and I threw him off, and kicked him to the ground before I sat on him. I still had Storm in my grasp. "Kimmy, what have you turned into to? Kimmy, this isn't you! You would be forgiving, and now…You're a monster. Kimmy, this isn't you at all! Where is your heart?"

"It's dead," I growled.

"Drake's not dead," he stated. "He's turning into a vampire, just like all of us. So why are you acting this way? You are no Volturi member, Kimmy, so why are you being so cruel?"

"Alex, why are you questioning me," I spat. "Is it just to prolong something that I want to do with all my being? It's instinct. That's how it feels."

"And it's not you," he shouted before launching at me. Storm managed out of my grasp before Alex flung me into a tree. He was pinning me there before I could even try and stop him. "Fight it, Kimmy! You have never lost to your instincts before, and I am not going to let you now. What about Renesmee? You wouldn't be able to be around her if your instincts were too out of control. And Jacob? And what about all the rest of us? What makes you so different?" He slapped me across the face, and I hissed at him. "Kimmy, you are no different from all of us, so why are you acting like this?" My arm got free, and my fist connected against his cheek. He went sailing to the right. I pushed him to the ground before sitting on him.

"You of all should know what your instincts are like, Alex Crime," I hissed. "May I remind you of the family that you killed last year?" He flinched.

"Kimmy, enough," Edward stated.

"I'm not done yet," I hissed at him before turning to Alex once again. "And now you think that this is totally different. I am not fuckin' perfect, Alexander Crime! I know that I'm not. If I would have been, I would have been able to save Drake, Storm and my mother! And now I have to go without one of them. I know that Drake will be safe, but that doesn't mean that he is right now, Alex. He's in pain, and I wasn't there to stop it. I wasn't there to stop my mother's pain either." Venom started pooling up in my eyes. "I wasn't able to save her from committing suicide!"

"Is this what it's about," Alex gapped. "You aren't just after Storm because of Drake, but also you're mother?" I didn't say anything as I got off of him. "Don't even use your—." I used my ability before he could say anything else. I started sobbing before I could do anything else, but I didn't have to worry about criticism any more. I fell to my knees again and started sobbing. I didn't tell anyone that I was still mourning for my mother, but I knew that Jasper always suspected it.

After I don't know how long, I started running towards Drake. When I got there, Carlisle was there, fixing him up. He looked to be almost done. I started time again, so he could be bandaged.

"Kimmy," Carlisle gasped. "You scared me." I nodded, looking down. I couldn't even look at him because I felt guilty of what I had done.

"Kimberly," we heard Alex yell.

"Just ignore him," I stated.

"I know you're out here," he yelled once again. I stayed where I was, watching Drake being bandaged.

"Done," Carlisle said once he was finished. Time stopped once again, and I ran Drake to the house before he couldn't even say anything else. I ran up to my room, and I shut and locked it once I had put him down on the bed. Time started once again after I laid down next to Drake. I closed my eyes as I listened to his heart. I listened to how the venom started affecting his body, and I listened to everything else that was happening in Drake. His breathing seemed a little anxious to me, but I knew that he was in pain. That's what I hated most.

Before I even knew it, I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see that it was Alex. "We need to talk," he stated.


	26. Chapter 25

**Kimmy's POV**

"Later, Alex," I stated.

"No," Alex hissed. "Now."

"I want to stay by Drake, Alex," I said as I closed my eyes again. He picked me up before I even could sense it, and he placed me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing," I screamed. He didn't say anything as he led me into his room. Storm was in there with me also.

"Hey, Kimmy," Storm greeted. She had a smile on her face, but I turned away from her as best as I could since I was still on his shoulders. He tossed me on the bed, and then he sat on top of me.

"What is it," I questioned.

"You used your ability when I told you not to," he stated. "Why?"

"Wasn't that plain and simple to notice?"

"Why are you avoiding the talk," he questioned.

"I don't feel like talking about it for one thing," I stated. "And two, I have to watch over Drake now."

"Yes, we know this, but we still need to talk, and from what I've heard, we have eternity," Alex smiled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Kimmy," Storm started. "I'd like to apologize for what happen. I didn't mean for it to happen, but I found him in the woods and his blood smelled so good, that I didn't even know that I was going after him until it was too late." I nodded. "I'm so sorry," she cried. Alex rushed over to her and picked her up in his arms. She clung onto his shirt as he walked over to the bed and sat beside me since I was now sitting up. She just rested her head on his shoulder while he rocked them both back and forth. I got up to go, but Alex pulled me back down and shook his head. I knew that he was trying to tell me that he wasn't done speaking with me yet.

"It's okay, Storm," Alex whispered. "Everyone makes mistakes." Just then, Jacob came barging in.

"Jacob," I greeted as I got up and walked over to him.

"Do you mind if you take me to see Drake," he questioned. "I just have to know for sure."

"That's fine," I stated before walking out of the room and walking to mine. He followed me and gasped when he saw Drake on my bed.

"So it's true that he got bitten," he said as he walked over to him. He rested his head on Drake's arm.

"Where's Renesmee," I questioned. I didn't want her to be alone at all.

"Bella and Edward came to the hotel after you guys were in the woods. They told me what had happened. I'm so sorry this had to happen, Kimmy. I told him not to go into the woods, but he seemed so out of it, that I bet he didn't even hear me when I said it."

"It's alright, Jacob," I breathed as I rested me head against the wall.

"Renesmee misses you," he said as he turned towards me. I nodded even though my eyes have drawn closed.

"I'm not going to be able to go over there for a while," I stated. "You know, with Drake and all."

"I know, Kimmy," he stated. "I heard what happened in the woods." I nodded. "Your mother's death wasn't your fault, Kimmy. She wanted to take her life before she heard that you were dying. You know that, right?" I shook my head.

"My mother wasn't that kind of person," I informed him. "She always hated those who committed suicide. She'd protest it anyway that she could."

"Not everyone seems to be like they really are, Kimmy," Jacob stated. "Just remember that." I just stayed still. "Are you alright?"

"Just emotionally tired," I stated. I really was with all the emotions that had flowed through me.

"I could get Jasper if you'd like," I suggested. I shook my head.

"I'm sure that he's tired of my emotions already," I chucked humorlessly.

"I'll see ya then, Kimmy," he stated before passing me. "And give Storm a break. It's a hard time for her, especially since she lost her whole life to another one in a day. I hear that it's even harder because she lost her little baby for it." I sighed, but nodded. He was gone then, and I opened my eyes to find that the room was definitely empty. I walked over to the bed, and I laid in it.

"I love you, Drake Cox," I cried. "Please, do come back to me." I gave him a kiss before laying my body next to him, and I just closed my eyes to relax.

**Alex's POV**

I watched as Kimmy left the room, and her demeanor hadn't changed much. She still seemed to have a lot of stress that formed around her. I knew that I couldn't do anything about that right now when Storm needed me. I was scared for both of their lives when I found them in the forest. I couldn't lose either of them, and I never wanted them to be fighting again. Storm seemed to understand it completely, but Kimmy seemed to take it on herself to blame her for one more thing. She was already blaming her mother's death, Drake and Storm's transformation, even if it's only for a small bit, and now she was blaming what had happened in the forest as her fault. I had tried to talk to her about it already with Storm, but Storm just broke out. I didn't know when I would be able to talk to her, but I was hoping that it would happen before it was too late.


	27. Chapter 26

"Shouldn't he be awakening by now, Alice," I questioned. It was only the second day, and I was already too nervous to bare anything. All I could think of was Drake's pain, and it makes me cringe.

"Kimmy," Alice sighed as she explained for the thousandth time. "Drake's transformation will take some time. He's going to be different from all the other vampires. And no; I am not going to tell you anything besides that. You have to be patient. Now, if you excuse all of us, we are going hunting. Storm and you will be the only ones here. Call if you need us, and don't just call to know when Drake is wakening up, please. I need to hunt also, and you pestering me won't be any help." I nodded while biting my lip.

"Kimmy, calm down," Jasper commanded. "You're making me nervous." Everyone else let out a little laugh before they exited the house, but I shot Jasper a glare and walked into the living room. I turned on the tv because I had nothing else to do. "Maybe I over did it," he mumbled when I didn't show any other reaction to his comment.

"She's just nervous about Drake, Jasper," Alice stated. "Don't worry about it. Now let's go. I'm starving."

"Alex," Edward called. "Let's go." Alex came rushing down the stairs. His hair was a little disheveled. He was probably making out with Storm. They haven't been able to keep their hands to themselves ever since she changed.

"See you soon, Kimmy," he said before kissing me on the cheek and running out the door. At least he had the courtesy to say bye.

After twenty minutes of watching television, I heard Storm scream. I quickly ran up the stairs to find that she was in the bathroom.

"What is it," I questioned, looking around for any attackers. Storm was sitting on the toilet, which I found odd.

"I'm bleeding," she sobbed. I gasped and ran over to look. There was blood all over in the toilet bowl.

"Okay, here's what I'm going to do," I stated. "I'm going to run to the store and get some pads for you. You just stay here."

"What about the others," she cried.

"We don't want to worry them, especially Alex," I stated. I don't know how they would take this. I'm going to call a family friend though, alright?" She nodded. "I'll be right back." I quickly ran out of the house and into the forest, grabbing my phone on the way. I quickly dialed the number.

"_Hello,_" Carmen's voice came on the other end.

"Carmen, this is Kimmy," I stated. "Is Eleazar there?"

"_Yes, he is. Would you like to speak to him,_" she questioned.

"Yes, it's important," I replied. I heard the handoff before breathing came into it.

"_This is Eleazar,_" he greeted when he spoke.

` "Eleazar, this is Kimmy Crime, with the Cullen clan if you remember me," I stated.

"_Well, hello, Kimmy,_" he stated. "_How's everything going down there?_"

"Not too good," I said truthfully.

"_Is there any trouble with the family_," he questioned.

"Not exactly, but could you hold on a minute," I said as I reached the end of the forest. I started running at human speed, and I was soon in the store. I grabbed what I needed and I quickly exited it after paying. Once I reached the end of the forest, I started running at full speed. "See, we have some new members in our clan, and one of them, the one that's done transforming, is having a problem that I think you could help with."

"_What would you mean,_" he questioned.

"Well, see, she's on the toilet right now," I stated as I jumped over a log. "And there's blood in it."

"_Oh,_" he gasped. "_Isn't Carlisle there?_"

"No," I replied. "The family is hunting, and it's just me and the newcomers."

"_Alright,_" he stated. "_Carmen and I are going to come down. We'll be there in a few hours. Will you pick us up at the airport?_"

"Well, I don't know how to drive yet, and the newborns do, but Storm, the only one who is awake, bit a human already," I stated. "But I could have Jacob pick you up."

"_That'd be fine,_" he answered. "_I'm sure that Carmen will be estatic to see him and Renesmee is with him, I presume._"

"Yes, she is," I replied. "Since there are the newborns in the house, we decided that it'd be safer for her for at least a little while."

"_Alright, we'll be there soon,_" he stated.

"See you soon," I replied before hanging up and redialing. "Jacob?"

"Yeah," he questioned.

"You've got a job to do," I stated.


	28. Chapter 27

Storm and I have been sitting by the tv for a couple hours now, and she wouldn't leave my side. What had happened had completely shaken her. Alex had let her know everything there was to know about being a vampire, and now we both weren't sure what was happening. It scared her, and now she believed that she was going to die. We both agreed not to call the rest of them family on this. Alice hadn't done anything either, so we were pretty sure that everything was alright.

"Are they coming," Storm asked for the thousandth time.

"Storm, it's going to take some time for them to be here. They are coming from Alaska," I explained for what felt like the thousandth time. "It's almost across the U.S. from where we were. Eleazar said that they had gotten a pretty good flight though, so they should be here soon." I was patient with her because I knew how much that this was affecting her, and because I owed her my patience after what happened.

After about five minutes, there was a knock on the door. Storm immediately went to crouch position. She looked like she was going to attack it if someone was going to come in.

"Storm, calm down," I stated. "I'm going to see how it is. I'm pretty sure that it might be them." She nodded, and I walked towards the door. When I opened it, I found Eleazar. "Eleazar," I greeted as I gave him a hug.

"Hello, Kimberly," he chuckled. "How are you in this life? It's been a couple of years since I've seen you."

"Alex and I have both had tough spots, but we've managed," I shrugged. "Where's Carmen? I thought you said that you were bringing her with?"

"She wanted to spend some more time with Renesmee, so they went back to the hotel room. We're going to share it with them. And besides, it seemed pretty urgent, and I didn't want to keep you and your friend waiting."

"She's right in here," I stated as I guided him into the room.

"So this is her," he questioned. I nodded. Storm was still tense.

"Eleazar, this is Storm," I introduced. "Storm, this is Eleazar. He's going to help us out."

"How," Storm questioned.

"His ability is to sense other's abilities," I stated. "He helped us figure out mine because no one else knew about time and space management until that moment, except for him."

"Can you sense anything from mine," Storm asked nervously.

"Yes," Eleazar smiled. "You are safe from death, Storm. What's happening is extraordinary! You will be the first vampire ever to have this ability."

"What is it," Storm questioned.

"You are able to conceive," Eleazar replied.

"You mean like if I have sex without protection, I'll be pregnant," she questioned.

"Yes child," Eleazar answered. I gasped.

"That's extraordinary," I stated.

"But that means I'm going to be on my period once a month," Storm groaned. "I hope vampire cramps won't be as bad as when I was human."

"I'd like to stay here and see how this goes, if that is fine with you," Eleazar questioned. "I find this very interesting. Carlisle is going to be fanatic with this information. I'm assuming that you haven't told anyone of them?" We both nodded.

"We didn't want them to be too anxious about it, especially since Alex is Storm's mate," I stated.

"So Alex has found love," Eleazar mumbled to himself.

"Kimmy has too," Storm smiled. Eleazar took a glance at me.

"Where is he, Kimberly," he questioned.

"Follow me," I said threw my tight throat. It hurt to think about Drake, knowing that he was in pain. Eleazar, Storm and I walked upstairs to my room. When we entered, Eleazar immediately took in the scene. Then, he walked over to where Drake laid.

"He's transforming," Eleazar stated. "I can already tell he's going to be powerful, Kimberly. He'll be even more powerful than you."

"Can you detect what ability he will have," I questioned. He shook his head.

"I can't until the venom has fully worked through his body. I'm sorry, Kimberly," he said as he took in his expression.

"We'll never be safe," I sighed.

"No, not if the Volturi finds out about all three of you," Eleazar stated. "Aro would do anything to get you to join him, even use your loved ones against you."

"I know," I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm just scared of that fact." I felt someone hug me, and I turned to see that it was Storm.

"Alex would never let that happen," she cried. "He loves us too much." I hugged her back, and Eleazar just stared at Drake. All of the sudden, my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"_Did you find everything out,_" Jacob questioned.

"Yes, we did," I replied.

"_Well,_" he questioned when I didn't say anything.

"We need you to get some supplies for us.

"_Alright,_" he stated. "_Carmen wants to see you soon anyways. What do you need?_"

"I need you to buy some tampons, pads and condoms," I answered. He sounded like he was coughing something up as if he had choked on something when he heard that.

"_What,_" he yelled.

"Jacob, just get them," I hissed.

"_Tell me why you need them first,_" he stated.

"Storm's ability is anything to do with pregnancy," I stated.

"_Wow_," he said after a couple of minutes. "_I never expected that one. Alright, we'll be there soon._" He hung up then.

"They're coming home," I stated.

"Are they bringing Renesmee," he questioned.

"I don't know," I replied as I turned to Storm. "Do you think that you'd be able to handle having her here if she comes?"

"As long as you help me and I keep my distance," she replied. I nodded before we ran down stairs. Jacob entered after a couple of minutes throwing the bag at me. I handed it to Storm.

"I want you to put these somewhere alright," I stated. "Wait." She stopped and I took out the condoms. "Go."

"What's going on," Edward questioned as he took in the scene when he entered the house.

"What are you guys doing back so early," I questioned.

"Alice had a vision, and Alex freaked out when he found out it was about Storm again," Emmett answered as he walked in. They looked like they just had a quick fill before coming here. I walked up to Alex and handed him the box of condoms.


	29. Chapter 28

**Storm's POV**

I gasped when I saw that Kimmy was handing Alex the box of condoms. "Kimmy," I yelled as I ran over to her. "Why are you doing that? We haven't even told them yet!" Alex was staring at them with shock. "Now look what you've done!"

"Storm, you are going to need them sooner or later, and I'd rather that you have them now instead of what until the initial sex that you will have between you two for the first time. You guys are pretty obvious," she replied.

"Kimmy, you didn't need to tell him this way," I hissed. "I would have liked to tell him."

"He doesn't know directly, Storm," she replied. "I was saving you to tell him that part."

"What are you two talking about," Alex questioned, his eyes going from the box of condoms to both of us.

"Well, since Kimmy's already spilled part of it, I guess it's my job to tell you the rest. The reason Kimmy gave you those is because I'm able to get pregnant." I heard a vase broke to find that it was Rosalie. She was running out of the house.

"Emmett, she wants to be alone," Edward whispered.

"What's wrong," I questioned.

"Well, you see honey," Esme started. "Rosalie's always wanted to be able to bare children, and now that she knows that you are, she's extremely sad that she can't." I gasped at this information, and I covered my mouth with my hands.

"Don't worry about it, Storm," Edward stated. "Rosalie will calm down eventually." I shook my head and started running after her.

"Storm," I heard Alex yell, but I kept running. It didn't take me long to catch up to her.

"Rosalie," I stated when I reached her side. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She just turned a different way, but I ran after her. "I mean it, Rosalie." I felt Rosalie push into me, and I was soon pressed against a tree.

"It's not fair," she yelled. "How come you're able to do something that no one else can in our family? Why? Why, why, why, WHY?" She started punching me, but it didn't hurt me. She sunk to the ground and started sobbing.

"Rosalie," I whispered as I crouched down next to her. "If there was any way I would be able to share my power with you, I would." She flung her arms around me, and I hugged her back. "I don't know why I have this ability, Rosalie. It might have been the fact that all I could think about when I thought I was dying was Zeta. I miss her, Rosalie! I can't see my little girl grow up anymore, and I miss that!"

"Oh, Storm," Rosalie sobbed. "I didn't think of the affect that that would have on you. I'm so sorry! I know what it's like to change without your permission. It hurts like hell, and then you wake up to find out that you are a different species. I was the same way."

"How am I going to live without my baby girl, Rosalie," I cried. "I'm torn apart by it!"

"I know, honey," Rosalie whispered as she stroked my hair. "Zeta may not know about you, but you will always be in her heart, just like she will be in yours. You and Alex can create another baby if that's what you want." I shook my head.

"I'm too hurt to have another baby right now," I sobbed. "I'm never going to watch my baby girl grow up again!" Rosalie hugged me tighter. "I wish that I was dead so I didn't have to feel this pain."

"Shh, don't talk like that," she whispered.

"It's true," I cried. "I don't want to feel this kind of pain! I'm supposed to be her mother, Rosalie!"

"Yes, you are, but now she's going to have to live without you like you are going to have to live without her, alright?" I shook my head. "I know that this is going to be hard for you, but you have to be strong. For Alex, be strong for Alex. I'm strong for Emmett, now you have to be strong for Alex, Storm."

"I don't want to be strong," I whispered. "It's so hard."

"Everything's hard in life," she stated. We both sobbed together until both of us were quiet.

"Rosalie," I heard Emmett call after a couple of minutes. I looked around to see that it was darkening out now. I didn't even realize that we were out here so late.

"Storm," Alex called after a couple of minutes. He sounded broken, hurt. I could sense that he was nervous also.

"Calm down, Alex," Emmett stated. "We'll find them. Trust me."

"Emmett," Rosalie called. There was immediately running, and Alex and Emmett ran to the tree we were sitting under. They both sighed in relief. Emmett moved first and grabbed her into a hug. He looked like he never wanted to let go. Alex picked me up into a hug next. I heard him breathe in my scent, and I couldn't help but do the same.

"Are you alright," he whispered after a couple of minutes in silence. We were both still trapped in a hug. Rosalie gave me a look, and I knew that she wanted me to be honest. I shook my head. I felt myself break down again.

"What's happened," Emmett questioned when he noticed. He seemed like he was in a daze before.

"I—I don't know," Alex said nervously as he pulled me closer.

"She's mourning, Alex," Rosalie replied. "She needs you most." Alex picked me up in his arms, and we were running soon away to the house. I was still sobbing when we returned home. He didn't even stop as he ran up to his room. We both shut out the world there as he held me in his arms as I cried for my daughter that I would never see again.

**Rosalie's POV**

Alex had just ran back to the house with Storm. I couldn't compare my pain with hers, but it seemed greater. Storm was spilling at the seams, and now she was overflowing for the first time for her daughter. I knew that my pain wouldn't be able to compare.

Emmett looked like he was going to run to the house with me, but I stopped him. I had the sudden need for him. "Emmett," I moaned. "I need you." I crashed my lips to his, and we were off in a passionate romance once again.

The End

_**Author's Note:**_** I know that you probably hate me for the terrible ending, and I would hate myself also for it, but I need a place to start the next story to it. I will be writing it as soon as I can, but I don't know when it will be let out because of the Holiday, and I'm traveling to family!**

**If you guys want some more of my fanfics, visit my website. (no spaces)**

**www .brokenfromthepast .com .webs **

**I will all let you know what the title of the next one is. It's **_**The Miracle of Happiness**_**. I hope that you will keep reading my fanfics. Again, I'm sorry!**


End file.
